Flowers in the Dark
by mychemicalrelapse
Summary: Another Persephone/Kore and Hades story. Kore is sick of singing in meadows and plaiting nymphs' hair. When Hades falls in love with her and abducts her, how will she react? Rated T for future scenes...
1. Prologue

**A/N: BEFORE READING THIS:** I love greek myths and I've been dying to write a fanfic on one so here is my interpretation of the story of Hades and Persephone. I tried to follow the Homeric version...but it kind of got boring for me so here is a shortened version of the myth. I'm trying to keep descriptions pretty subtle becuase I'm a big believer in using your own imagination to conjure up the finer details :) **This story WILL contain fluff scenes of explicit behaviour!** If you are happy to keep reading and would like to be my **beta reader**, I am currently looking for one. I'm after someone preferably who can help with _those _scenes, if you catch my drift.

**Disclaimer:** These characters and story are not my own. They belong to..err...a group of Greeks who dies a long long time ago.

**Prologue**

Hades, God of the Underworld sat alone in his black marble throne, lost in thought.

Over many years, hundreds upon hundreds of years, a strange feeling had slowly settled over him. Although it had been some time since he had visited the world above, he recalled the tides that Poseidon controlled - how they moved in to the shore each day. If you stared long enough, you almost wouldn't notice any change at all. That is, you wouldn't notice until the water was sloshing around your ankles. If you stayed there, the water would eventually surround you completely.

It was like that now. These emotions had been building up and up without any release. Hades had tried ignoring them but it never helped for long. Now he was back where he had started: confused and frustrated.

Hades sighed. In the emptiness of the enormous room it echoed off every empty space, making him feel lonelier than ever.

There was a pattering of footsteps from somewhere to his left, followed by the bustle of silverware clattering and low voices talking. Hades straightened as several Shades appeared, obviously ready to set up the daily feast. He stared at them as they began placing all sorts of delicious foods on a long table that had not been there moments ago, but he wasn't really paying attention.

He couldn't go on living like this. He needed release, he needed advice.

'Perhaps I should speak to someone…but who would understand?' Hades often spoke aloud to himself, which the Shades knew well. If Hades was really addressing them they would know. None of them answered him.

Except one.

The Shade was short and so skinny it was likely she had died of starvation. Unlike the Shades around her whose hair and skin were washed out to an almost uniform grey, she had not yet lost all her colourings and had probably passed only a short time ago. Nevertheless, she looked up at the Lord of the Underworld without blinking and said, 'My Lord, you would seek the great Zeus for he knows all knowledge that has passed between gods and men.'

The other Shades gasped and averted their eyes, shocked and terrified for their companion' brazen words. Hades, however, stared calmly at the Shade and appeared to acknowledge her words.

'That is true,' he replied, half to her and half to himself. 'I need to talk with someone who will not judge me and not whisper my secrets to others. I need someone I can trust.'

Hades stood up, the Shades bowing profusely. 'I can trust Zeus,' he muttered. Clicking his fingers, the table and food disappeared. 'I will not be dining here tonight. Get my chariot ready.' The Shades scattered as Hades strode towards the room's exit.

A sudden thought came to him. Hades turned and pointed to the Shade that had spoken. 'You, Shade!' She glanced at him fearfully. 'I do not permit my servants to speak out of turn. Do it again and you will be punished, understand?' The Shade nodded quickly, eyes on the ground.

Hades turned back and kept walking. As he reached the gold panelled doors he added calmly, 'Incidentally, for your integrity and courage your stay in the Underworld has been lessened by ten years.'

The doors swung shut and echoed around the cavernous throne room as the Shade lifted her head, her eyes wide with happy surprise.

**Please review or email me if you would like to be my beta :) thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello again! I am still **looking for a beta **to help me with characterization becuase 99% of this story has been written at 1am when my brain isn't even plugged in. In case you don't know, 'Kore' is Persephone's other name and roughly translates as 'The Maiden' in greek. If there are any other questions you have please don't hesitate to review me and ask.

Chelly-Beanz: Thanks for the advice. The following is actually two short chapters but I've merged them together to make it longer :)

Fostersb: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter One**

'Hades!' The booming voice of Zeus rang heartily in Mount Olympus as brother embraced brother. 'It has been too long! Don't tell me you have been sulking down in the Underworld all this time?'

Sitting back down comfortably on his couch, Zeus watched as his brother silently took a seat opposite. He noted how pale and sick Hades looked, his dark eyes almost sunken. It disturbed him. A god should _never_ look sick.

'So, Hades. You did not answer my question. What have you been doing all this time?'

'I've been busy. The Underworld never stops–.'

'Yes, yes,' Zeus interrupted, irritated. 'I _know_ how it works. But come now, you haven't visited in ages.' He lowered his voice conspiratorially. 'Hera says there is talk amongst the gods about you.'

Hades sipped some nectar from a cup. 'You know I don't care what the others think. They can say I've married a goat for all I care.'

'So that's what this is about then? Marriage?'

Hades blinked, surprised. 'No, it's not.' Zeus smiled the wan smile of someone who knew exactly what has happened.

'Yes it is,' he retorted, smiling hugely. 'It is. Trust me, Hades. I know the look in a god's eyes when he is sick of the bachelor life.'

The dark god shook his head, but already the words Zeus had said were eating away at his mind. The feelings of emptiness seemed to gape enormously.

Zeus leaned forward, incredulous. 'Have you never considered taking a wife? They're marvellous things, except when they want to argue. They can nag you half to death – figuratively speaking of course,' he added when Hades raised an eyebrow.

Hades shook his head again. He had never thought of having a wife. Oh, he'd laid with various nymphs before but that was simply pleasure. He'd never wanted to marry one of those silly, giggly things. But now Zeus was grinning and nodding like an idiot. There would be no way to convince his brother that a wife was not exactly what he needed, and the emptiness inside was so open and raw. He had thought he needed something to fill it, but maybe he needed _someone_. Maybe Zeus was right…

'I'm right, Hades,' Zeus, clapped him on the back. 'I'm always right about these things. Isn't that what you came here for anyway? Don't look at me like that. Give it time. You'll find someone soon enough, you just need to get out more. You look like death warmed up!' Laughing at his own joke, Zeus held out a platter. 'Ambrosia?'

0000oooo0000

'Kore! Come back here at once!' Demeter yelled out to her daughter, who was swiftly running into the dark shadows of the forest.

The teenage girl – or so she appeared – simply laughed and ran faster, knowing her mother would soon catch up. Deeper and deeper into the darkness she ran, her tanned bare feet pattering lightly across mossy rocks and over streams but never loosing their bearing. From the shadows, something invisible watched her.

'Kore? Kore! Stop this mucking about! You know I can't see as well in the dark!' Demeter was running too, but suddenly Kore appeared in front of her from behind a tree hidden in the gloom.

'What? The Goddess of Harvest not able to see in the dark?!' Kore grinned. Her mother frowned.

'You are still a child after all, Kore.'

Kore's laughter vanished. They had had this argument many times before. 'No mother, I am _not_. Can't you take a joke? I have something I wanted to talk to you about.'

'And you needed to talk in the dark?'

'Yes! You know the nymphs won't come this far. They're so annoying.'

'Kore!'

'Well, they are! They never stop talking or singing or dancing. And they love to gossip. You always said gossip leads to discord.'

'It does!' Demeter crossed her arms, impatient as always. 'So what did you need to discuss out here in the middle of the forest, young lady?'

Kore twisted her fingers into her skirt, hesitant on how to begin. 'Well, you remember we went to Olympus for that party…'

Demeter snorted. 'Oh yes. Never again! I must have forgotten how dreary Athena's parties are. You must remind me next time we are invited to decline our attendance.'

Kore sighed. How typical for her mother to loathe every bit of merriment that happened. When the other gods asked her mother why they rarely visited Mount Olympus, Demeter always replied that she was wholly dedicated to her work of bringing the harvest to mortals. It was Kore's secret belief, however, that Demeter simply thought her siblings as irritating and shallow as Kore did about her nymph friends. Just like mother to be hypocritical, Kore thought. Still, now was not the time. There had been too many arguments lately.

'Fine, mother,' she said aloud. 'Well, anyway I was talking to father there. He told me that when I was born I was given a different name.'

Demeter glared. 'What are you talking about? Your name is Kore. Your name has always been Kore.'

'Well…father said that he picked a different name for me, but you didn't like it.'

Kore's mother waved a hand dismissively. 'Oh, _that_. Yes, he had picked out this strange name. It was clearly not appropriate for _you_, you being the Goddess of Spring! So I told him no – _I_ would pick out a name. We settled on Kore, which I think is far lovelier.' She smiled at her daughter.

'But what was my other name?'

'Does it matter?'

'Yes! I want to know.'

Demeter sighed. 'Persephone. Your other name was Persephone. The destroyer of light. Goddess of Spring indeed! It did not suit you. You are not the destroyer of light, you are the bringer of life. I told Zeus that it simply would not do.'

Kore looked at her hands. 'I like the name.'

Demeter shook her head. 'You do not belong in the dark, Kore.'

'So then why are we standing in it?'

'Kore, you brought me here! Now are we finished? The nymphs are probably going out of their mind with worry.'

Kore snorted. 'No they're not. I bet they're plaiting each other's hair.'

'Kore, I am asking you that we leave this place.'

'What's wrong with it?'

'It is dark here. No life can grow here.'

'The trees grow here mother,' Kore said patiently. 'Besides, that's the other thing I wanted to show you. I've made something here.'

'_What_?'

'Look.' Kore pointed to a moss-covered tree. It was enormous and as ancient as the land itself, its bark rough and black.

'You did not make the tree Kore.'

'Mother! Look closer.' Demeter peered in the darkness. Between the layers of bark and wood was a cranny. It was there that a tiny flower grew.

Demeter was slightly stunned. She had not reckoned on this. 'Kore…it's…'

'Life _can_ grow in the dark, mother.' Kore replied quietly.

Suddenly, Demeter felt a presence. It was strong and dark, but she could not see where or what it was. It made her uneasy. Demeter grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her swiftly back the way they had come. She didn't let go until they were standing a hundred yards away from the forest. In the distance she could hear the nymphs laughing and chattering.

Kore looked at her mother, confused. 'What is it?'

'Kore, I do my best as a mother. I have always tried to be fair with you and I have never punished you without good cause.' Kore wanted to protest that being away from any company _was_ like punishment, but she held her tongue at the look on her mother's face.

'You must never go back to that place Kore. Never go back there and never, _ever_ do that again. Things do _not_ grow in the dark. They _should_ not.'

Kore started to argue but her mother was already stalking off, clearly upset.

'Mother? Come back! Tell me why I can't!'

Demeter turned. 'Do not argue with me on this, Kore. Do as you are told!' She breathed as if to calm herself. 'Now go back to the fields with the nymphs.' She walked off.

Kore, furious now that her talents were being ignored and resenting her mother's attitude let out a shriek of defiance. Tossing her hair back, she ran back to the field. Meanwhile, Hades, who had watched the entire play of events invisibly from the forest shadows, disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi! Here's the next chapter. A very big thanks to my beta **fostersb **- your take on the chapter was amazing! I added a lot of stuff. Hope you enjoy it. Also thanks for the reviews. They are all lovely. I'll hopefully be updating once a week from now on. For anyone who doesn't know, Hades was reknowned for having a Helmet of Invisibility. It allowed him to walk around on earth without being seen by us pesky mortals. Cheers :)

**Chapter Two**

Hades considered his first sighting of Kore in the forest as pure coincidence. Or at least, he would have if he had never heard of the Fates.

Following his brother's advice, Hades had spent several weeks travelling across lands and observing the people he saw. From under his invisible helmet, he saw everything he could wish to see and much more that he did not. Mortal women held no interest to him. He had already seen what happened to mortals over time. You couldn't be attracted to your work, Hades told himself.

There were other problems to contest with. Not exactly a being of light, Hades could only withstand Apollo's blinding sunlight for so long. The sunny glare was a constant reminder that he did not belong to this world. However, even Hades was surprised to find just how much he savoured the warmth from the sun. It was a feeling he had almost forgotten. Almost. Hades remembered everything.

But Apollo's work was taking effect, and Hades could feel himself weaken in the light. It was frustrating. How did Zeus expect him to find a wife when he could barely walk around in the sun for a month? So he had retreated to this forest with its dark trees and quiet air, calming him.

Then, quite unexpectedly, a young girl entered the darkness, almost running straight into him. Silently he thanked the Styx that he had put on his invisibility helmet. At first he simply stood aside to let her pass, but as Demeter came out of the gloom and they began to talk he became curious.

He hadn't seen Demeter for a very long time. Still, she looked exactly the same as she always had. Her long hair, cast with dark shadows in the forest gloom, was tied back into a stately bun. Her gown was unadorned. Simple and hardworking. Hades had always admired his sister for her work ethics – they were so much like his own. While the other gods sat around munching on ambrosia and moaning about mortal lovers, Demeter was out growing food for all living things.

Hades listened to Demeter talk to the girl. For some reason, perhaps the fact that she had come so willingly into the darkness of the forest, Hades felt a strange urge to be nearer to the girl. Demeter's daughter. Hades had known that Demeter had a daughter, hadn't he? He couldn't remember ever hearing about it. Hades' memory was absolute. It must have happened sometime since his last visit to Mount Olympus. In any case, Hades knew there was only one possibility as to who the father was: Zeus. He was practically the father of every god and goddess.

'What are you talking about? Your name is Kore.' Demeter was arguing with the girl.

Kore? Hades raised an invisible eyebrow at the mention of the daughter's name. He smirked into the darkness. Oh, how typical of Demeter to give her daughter a name so prudent and plain.

In the darkness he could feel his strength returning to him. Hades stepped even closer to Kore to look at her closely, but he found that as soon as he looked at her he was unable to look away.

She was undoubtedly lovely; Hades could not and did not want to deny it. Long dark hair curled loosely around those soft cheeks and hung untidily down her back. Her large eyes shone in the dark, rimmed with long lashes. Slim olive-toned arms and bare feet was the only skin revealed from a modest dress identical to her mother's. Kore was a beauty, but Hades reckoned it as a beauty unequal to those on Mount Olympus. Unlike Aphrodite or Hera, Kore's beauty was something that no amount of makeup or ambrosia would achieve. It was a natural beauty.

There was something else, Hades noted. She wasn't aware of her beauty. There did not appear to be any vanity about her, nor any silliness. In its place was a seriousness, a patient intelligence. She hadn't giggled once. Hades stepped closer to her automatically, but neither mother nor daughter noticed.

Then came the questioning.

'_But what was my other name?'_

'_Persephone. Your other name was Persephone. The destroyer of light. You do not belong in the dark.'_

Hades smiled. Oh, how perfect that name was! It suited her so well. He would call her that from then on. Then reason caught up to him. What on Gaia was he thinking? What was he doing here? Standing in the dark eavesdropping on people he barely knew! He was about to turn around and leave in self-disgust when Persephone did something that nearly made his eyes pop.

Hades watched in shock as the tiny blue flower grew out of the crannies in the tree; he saw Persephone smile as the tiny life form budded and blossomed into perfection amidst the rotting wood. Without warning, the emptiness inside him that had been aching for so long gave way. Through the rawness, he only saw Persephone. He took a step towards her.

Wait, no! Demeter was pulling Persephone away out into the sunlight. Hades followed them swiftly to the forest's edge and listened to their argument. Demeter must have sensed him, or sensed something.

Damn, Demeter! As the harvest goddess walked away, leaving Persephone alone in the field, Hades was tempted to take her away right there. But, no – it would not be right. He did not really want to just take her purity. Zeus' words again rang through his head.

Persephone gave a shriek of defiance to her mother. No. Zeus was right. Taking Persephone would not fix the emptiness he felt. He needed more than sex. He needed – the word almost stumbled in his mind – love.

Could Persephone give him that? Her desire for the darkness was apparent.

'_Life can grow in the dark.'_

Could love grow there too?

00000ooooo00000

Hades continued to watch Kore from a distance for several weeks. His helmet of invisibility allowed him to go wherever she went, unseen.

It seemed to him that she was thoroughly bored of her lifestyle. Even in the few weeks that he watched, he had memorised her daily schedule: eat, grow plants, pick flowers to make into chains, sing with the nymphs, sleep.

Now that Kore was forbidden from entering the forest, Hades often saw her glance towards the trees. He knew she was almost desperate to go back there. Kore knew it too, but she didn't know why.

Kore had always been this way, liking strange things. She recalled how she had taken an all-too obsessive interest in dead plants when she was young. The changes they made fascinated her, but no one would tell her what happened to dead things, except that they went to the realm of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. She used to collect dead flowers until her mother had scolded her…

Kore knew now that it was wrong to like the dark so much. The nymphs gave her strange looks when she spoke of the lightless woods. She was the goddess of spring! Kore felt that she should be out running through the grass, singing prettily with the nymphs and dancing in the sunshine. It was a view her mother voiced often, and loudly.

It wasn't as though she didn't like the sunshine. She _did_ – she just liked the darkness too. There was room in the darkness, room to be different. Room to be herself. She didn't always have to act happy in the dark. Was it really just her that felt a mysterious longing to be amongst shadows? Surely, she couldn't be the only one! Perhaps she should speak to father about it…

But of course her mother wouldn't let her. The relationship between her parents was slightly strained, to say the least. It wasn't that Demeter hated Zeus, but Kore had the impression that she felt he wasn't a very good influence. Kore had asked Demeter once why she thought this way about Zeus but, like always, Demeter was hesitant to answer. Demeter was always hesitant to answer any questions Kore had.

Persephone gave an angry huff. Once again, she was sitting in the grass making a silly flower chain with some nymphs. Why couldn't she grow the things she wanted? Why couldn't she do _anything_ that she wanted? Was it asking so much to want some independence?

Although she didn't know it, Hades was watching her again. For some time now he had been contemplating how he would approach her. Nymphs were known to jump and run like startled deer at the slightest interruption, and they surrounded Persephone at every angle. He didn't want them alerting Demeter. Hades knew she wouldn't approve of him wooing her daughter. No, if he was going to speak to her it would have to be away from anyone else. He would have to lure her away somehow…

Hades watched as Persephone idly picked petals off a flower and grew them back again. An idea was forming in his mind. He hoped it would work.

**review! review! review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! I wasn't going to post this chapter until the end of the week but I'm so excited about this story that I just couldn't wait! So here it is! Thanks again to my lovely beta **fostersb - **this story would be pretty damn boring without your guidance and suggestions!!! You'll also notice that these chapters are getting longer haha! Lots of hugs to the people who are reviewing, I appreciate the honesty that you give me :) The next chapter will hopefully be up next week. If you are reading my HP fic, you'll be glad to know that I'll be updating that one shortly. Cheers!

**Chapter Three**

'You can't be serious.' Zeus was staring at Hades with his mouth hanging open.

Hades was reclined on a couch, strangely at ease. Ever since he'd seen Persephone he had felt incredibly happy. Almost buoyant. It was a bizarre feeling and he'd never felt anything quite like it before. Sometimes he would smile for no good reason. Other times he felt an odd desire to laugh.

He did so now, his voice deep and rich. He felt full of life these days. Oh! The irony! He laughed again and took a swig of nectar.

'Oh, I am very serious brother.'

'You cannot have her.' Zeus' voice was flat and his usually happy face was serious.

Hades' eyes sparkled with sudden anger. 'You do not give me your blessing?'

Zeus sighed. 'Of course I do! Calm down for Styx's sake! I would want nothing more than to give Kore to you. But _really_, Hades. Have you seen Demeter lately? She's worse than a hydra! Last time she was up here, she wouldn't let the poor girl alone for five minutes. You'll never get her to let go of Kore, she's so dependant of her…' Zeus' voice trailed away, but Hades grinned. It was a strange sight. Zeus couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother look so mischievous. Suddenly, Hades turned thoughtful.

'Zeus?'

'Mmm?'

'You and Demeter…' It was a question. Zeus shook his head swiftly.

'It happened a while ago. Hera and I were fighting and…' He shrugged. 'I gave Demeter what she had wanted for a long time anyways.' Hades froze with a grape poised near his lips.

'_What_?'

Zeus snorted. 'You know what I mean. She wanted a child.' He rolled his eyes and smirked. 'Well, it backfired on her, that's for sure.'

The glare in Hades' dark eyes returned. 'What is _that_ supposed to mean?'

Zeus considered carefully. 'Well…I think Demeter wanted the perfect child, it's what she dreamed of having.' He caught the look on Hades' face and quickly added, 'Not that Kore isn't perfect! She's a wonderful girl. Engaging, happy…it's just that…well, she isn't a child anymore.' Zeus looked unhappy.

'And Demeter's under the opinion that Kore will never grow up?' Hades finished.

'Well, she's certainly trying her best to keep things that way. You know, Demeter was never one to cope with change. Besides, there's the other thing…'

Hades sat up, his face creased with worry. 'What other _thing_?'

Zeus hesitated, playing with the fringe of his robe. 'I suppose you should know that Kore doesn't exactly live up to her job description all the time.'

Hades sighed in relief. He could guess this one. Besides, he'd heard it just the other day in the forest. 'She likes the dark.'

Zeus nodded gravely. 'I've never thought of it as a real _problem_ as such, but, well, you know how Demeter is…. She worries about her…' He trailed off and looked Hades in the face. Hades smirked.

'Isn't it fitting, brother?'

'I don't quite…'

'Look, its simple. She's of age. I would make a perfectly decent husband. Do I really need to assure you that I would take care of her and make her happy? I can give her anything she could possibly want. Even better, Kore _likes_ the dark. You know very well that's something I can give her, in boundless amounts.'

'But…' Zeus wavered. It was hard to dispute this simple logic, particularly with someone as manipulative as Hades.

'Do I have your blessing?' Hades asked in a smooth voice.

'Yes, but what does that matter if Demeter–?'

'I have a plan,' Hades interrupted. He popped a grape into his mouth and stood up. 'Just as long as I have your blessing. For the record…?'

Zeus was exasperated. 'Yes, Hades! But tell me what your plan is? What are you going to do?'

Hades laughed and there was the glimmer of a twinkle in his eyes that Zeus had never seen before. He leaned forward to clasp his younger brother's hands. 'I'm going to offer her a gift.'

00000ooooo00000

Demeter regarded her daughter with slight disdain. Kore was a pretty little thing. Her laughter was like music, her dancing as lovely as Aphrodite's. Her wit was equal to Athena's. So why couldn't she just be good and do what she was told? Why was it so difficult for her to sing and play with the nymphs? Why did she have to love the dark so much?

Demeter shuddered. It just wasn't natural, was it? Who ever heard of a goddess of spring that liked to make flowers grow in dark places? The issue was fast becoming one that needed solving, especially after what she had seen Kore try to do in the forest. Yet, she was hesitant to start an argument. There had been too many of those lately; little things that wouldn't have mattered not that long ago were suddenly argued over. Bickering was becoming a daily habit between the two.

Demeter was worried. As a mother, what could she do? It was important for Kore to remember her role as Goddess of Spring, but it seemed increasingly evident that she was bored of the job. She knew that those trips to the forest had been an outlet for her daughter, she just didn't understand _why_. Now that she had banned Kore from going there, the tension had grown even stronger.

Perhaps she could distract Kore somehow. Despite her strange love of the dark, Kore was as strongly willed to work as her mother. She needed a new task, something to keep her occupied. It would keep her mind off the forest…

00000ooooo00000

'A whole field?'

Demeter shook her head and laughed. 'No, no! I want many fields, Kore. Not just one.'

Persephone looked incredulous. 'But, why?'

'Because it has to be done. If you don't want to do it, I can always ask the nymphs…'Demeter trailed away. Kore took the bait.

'Alright, alright! I'll do it. What kind of flowers do you want?'

'Whatever you feel is right.'

Kore nodded. 'Okay.' Demeter turned to leave, satisfied.

The Goddess of Spring took a deep breath. Now came the hard part. 'But one more thing, mother.'

Demeter turned, the sun sending dazzling sparkles of red through her hair. It was a beautiful sunny morning, yet somehow, she still felt a chill run through her…it was something in her daughter's voice. Demeter couldn't place the tone. She hesitated. 'What is it?'

She could see Kore was also hesitant, by the way she fiddled with the material of her skirt. It was a trait she had picked up from her father. Finally, she opened her mouth and whispered, 'Mother, please don't call me Kore.'

'What?' Demeter was surprised. Where on Gaia had this come from?

Her daughter had found her voice now, and was trying to explain. 'I love you, mother. I respect you and always do my duty, even when I am denied my independence. You forget that I'm not a little girl anymore. Do you think I always want to be called the _maiden_?' She laughed bitterly, shaking her head. 'No, mother. You must call me Persephone now. _That_ is my true name.'

Demeter frowned. She had hoped this sort of talk wouldn't be brought up again. 'What are you talking about? I named you Kore because that is what you are. You are the Maiden of Spring!'

'_No_,' Persephone pressed. 'I have the right to choose my own name, I should think! I've thought this over for a long time now and I have decided–.'

'That is enough, Kore!' Anger flushed Demeter's cheeks. 'I cannot believe you are saying these things! Again and again you prove to me that you are nothing but a child, Kore. _Nothing_ but a child! I am your _mother_!' She shouted, her eyes fierce. 'I have raised you and cared for you; have even granted that you have your own title. Goddess of _Spring_, Kore! How many daughters of Zeus have such a title?'

'Oh, please! Mother, don't pretend you give father credit for anything. After all, it was _his_ wish that I be named Persephone.' Demeter opened her mouth to interrupt but Persephone raised her hand for silence.

'Mother, please just _listen_ to me. When have I ever questioned you before? Never! I don't _want_ to argue with you. I just hoped you would understand…' She sighed. 'I will do this task for you because I love you and I love the sun and flowers. But I also love the dark – do not ask me why, even I don't know – and it is as much a part of me as the sun and soil.'

'No! _No_, Kore!' Demeter's eyes were wide, her head shaking frantically. 'Don't say such things! You do not, you _cannot_ belong in the dark. Children do not belong in the dark,' she whispered.

Persephone met her mother's eyes. Reaching forward, she hugged Demeter whose tears were running silently down her face. 'It's time you understood, mother,' she whispered, 'I can't _be_ a child anymore. I have to find my own way.'

The embrace ended. Demeter looked at her blindly, as though she couldn't recognise the face. 'No,' she breathed.

She watched her daughter turn and walk away, the gentle spring breeze lifting the brown curls around that young, pretty face. After a few yards, Persephone turned back with a hint of her usual cheerful smile. 'I'll see you later this afternoon, okay? The nymphs can help me with the fields. Remember, I love you!' She turned and kept walking.

Demeter stood alone for some time, arms half-raised beseechingly. Tears glistened on her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Okay so we're finally at the kidnapping scene! Thanks again to fostersb, my awesome beta, for helping make this story what it is. I 3 reviews so readers please keep sending them. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter Four**

Persephone felt horrible. A twisted sensation in her stomach told her she felt thoroughly guilty for her poor mother.

But it wasn't enough to turn back, to apologise for what she'd said. It was time she took a stand. It was her own life, not her mother's. Still, Persephone knew that there would be more heated words exchanged when she had finished her work and returned to Demeter. Perhaps it was better not to dwell on such thoughts; much easier to focus on the task she had promised to do.

She sighed. It wasn't a terribly difficult job, she knew. All her mother had asked for was a couple of fields full of flowers. It would be done within a few hours…

Suddenly, rebellion coursed through her. That was it! Her mother wasn't expecting her back for hours, so if she finished the work quickly she could–. With bright eyes, she turned towards the forest far in the distance. She was a fast runner. It could work.

Excitedly, Persephone ran over to the nymphs playing by a nearby stream. 'Would you like to help me?' she asked them.

'What do we have to do?' said a golden-haired one, lazily.

'We're going to grow flowers! Lots and lots! Fields of them!' Persephone laughed and danced around. The nymphs were instantly caught up her excitement.

'Of course!' The nymphs laughed and danced with her. Persephone's eyes gleamed.

The next hour was spent happily enough. Despite herself, Persephone enjoyed the task. The nymphs' merriment was infectious. Eventually though, they grew tired. Nymphs were never good at long hard hours of work.

'May we rest, Persephone?' They asked her. Persephone laughed. This had been all part of her plan.

'Of course! You stay here. We're almost done anyway. I'll finish up just over there, see?' She pointed to where the forest edge was just visible. 'I'll leave the trail of flowers up to the edge and then come back here to rest.'

A nymph with large green eyes looked at her doubtfully. 'Your mother said you weren't to go near the forest.'

Persephone had to bite her lip to stop an angry retort from escaping her mouth. Instead, she smiled sweetly. 'No, no. Don't worry. I won't go _in_ the forest, just to the edge. Then I'll come back here. Perhaps we can even braid flowers into our hair,' she added temptingly.

The nymphs smiled and laughed at once.' Ooh, yes!' Persephone laughed too, and ran off. 'Don't be long!' The nymphs shouted after her.

Persephone darted through the fields, flowers springing up wherever she stepped. Her delight in having tricked the dreaded nymphs made the colours even more beautiful than usual. Reds, blues, pinks and yellows flowed behind in her light-footed steps. She grinned and ran faster, though as she glanced back at her work something caught her eye. She had already gone ahead, several yards into the forest, before her body caught up with her brain and she was able to turn back around.

There was a flower unlike any other in the field. Not like any flower she had created or ever seen. Amongst the pretty colours she had made, it stood alone near the forest edge. Pure white.

She breathed a soft 'Oh,' of awe. Nature always had an effect on her, but this was something very different. For a while, she simple knelt on the grass and looked at it. Then, cautiously, she reached out and touched a petal. It was soft.

She stood up, still staring at the little flower. The forest was momentarily forgotten. What should she do? This was clearly no creation of hers, nor that of her mother. Who had made it? What was it doing here?

Persephone was unsure. If she ignored it and went into the forest she might be refusing an omen, but if she went back and told the nymphs or her mother then that might cause even more problems. Besides, she didn't want to see her mother now.

Here was the most perfect flower she had ever seen, just in front of her. Someone might ruin it, she thought. Anyone might pass by and step on it. Beautiful it may be, but it was still just a flower.

She reached down. The seconds seemed to slow, time itself holding its breath. Grasping the stalk between thumb and forefinger, she pulled gently up. The flower offered no resistance and came away into her hand. Persephone held it to her nose, still half bent forward in the swaying grass, but there was no scent. Instantly, it began to crumple and whither.

Before disappointment could hit her, she straightened to find herself facing a figure clothed in black. Persephone looked up into the face of a dark-haired man but his features were hidden by strange shadows despite the bright sun shining overhead.

'Who–?' Persephone's voice faltered.

'I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld.' The man's voice was as deep and dark as the shadows that hid his expression.

Persephone instinctively turned to run but Hades had been expecting this. He grabbed her by the first thing he could see – the belt around her waist, and pulled her back with strength she had never felt before.

'What are you doing? Let go of me!' She shrieked, struggling to escape. The belt snapped and Hades tossed it to the ground, grabbing her by the wrist instead.

'Come with me,' he said. Around them, the ground cracked apart. Persephone watched, terrified, as a chariot with four enormous black horses appeared. In one swift movement, Hades had wrapped his arms around her and stepped calmly onto the chariot.

The horror of what was she was seeing had rendered Persephone speechless, and now she realised a moment too late exactly what was going to happen. Her shrieks for help were swallowed by the earth as the chariot and its occupants disappeared.

Not far away, the nymphs sat idly in the grass, braiding flowers into their hair.

00000ooooo00000

Hades bundled Persephone onto Charon's boat at the bank of the Styx. The moment they were both aboard, Hades paid two gold coins to the boatman, who silently began the slow rowing that would take them to the Underworld. Persephone gasped as the boat lurched under her feet and blindly tried to jump off. Hades caught her swiftly by the arm and pulled her back down. She tried to tear herself away but his grip was firm. 'Stop it, Kore! Fighting me will only wear you out. Please sit down and whatever you do, don't touch the water.'

Hades' voice echoed around her, and Persephone shuddered. The light was fading quickly as they made their way across the river. Charon's hands rowed steadily with the practice of eons. The oar dipped into the liquid blackness of the fearful Styx. Persephone tried to look into it, but there was nothing to see. Even her reflection did not show. She remembered what her mother had told her about the river Styx. It was a river of darkness and destruction. More powerful than any of the gods, no one dared to cross it except on Charon's boat. You could not swim across it, nor even touch the water. She did not need Hades' warnings – she would not try to jump out again.

Curling up away from Hades, Persephone kept herself as far away from the river as possible. The God of the Underworld sat a little away from her, looking at her but not talking.

Persephone ignored Hades' gaze and looked away from him, shivering with fear and cold. Aside from the lamp Charon carried, there was no light. It was dark here, Persephone noted, but not like the night sky for there were no stars down here. This was a deeper darkness and it seemed to seep right through her. Even opening her eyes wide, Persephone could barely see two feet in front of her; but this did not surprise her for she knew where she was going. The problem was the lack of warmth. The air was like cold breath down the back of her neck.

Hades reached out and touched her shoulder, and she jumped with fear. But his voice was soft. 'Here, take this. I don't want you to freeze.' He held out a length of heavy material. A blanket. Persephone had never needed one before. The Goddess of Spring had never been anywhere so cold.

'What's the point?' She retorted, her voice raspy from all her shrieking. 'I can't freeze to death, seeing as I've already died.'

Even in the dim light, the look of shock across Hades' face was noticible, but he quickly regained his composure. 'Kore, you are not dead.' His voice was still soft, calming. 'A goddess cannot die. Surely you know that.'

Persephone turned to him in fury. Her eyes were wide and fierce, her hair messy from her struggles. 'You kidnapped me to _patronise_ me?' She shouted.

Hades shook his head. 'No, I have not.'

'Not what?'

'I have not kidnapped you.'

Persephone's eyes grew dark. 'I am not here willingly. I did not want to come. I want to go home!'

Hades looked away from her, to the nearing river bank. 'You did come willingly.' He chose to ignore her last remark.

'No, I did not!'

'Yes, you did. Did you not pick my flower?'

Persephone gasped. She looked at her hands and around her but couldn't see it anywhere in the darkness. The flower was gone. 'Where is it?'

'What does it matter? What would you do with a dead flower?'

For the first time, Persephone looked truly horrified. 'It wasn't dead! I grow things, not kill them!'

Hades nodded. 'Yes, my dear, but that was no ordinary flower. It was my flower. I created it, that is to say – _death_ created it. If I plucked it from the ground it would still live, just as you can keep life in the things you grow. But if _life_ touches it, it will die.'

Persephone chewed over this silently. Finally, she said, 'I picked the flower so that no one could hurt it. But instead I killed it, and now I am to be prisoner here.' She felt the boat lurch again as it reached the shore.

Hades got out of the boat and held his hand out to Persephone. 'You are not a prisoner here, Kore…Persephone.' The name lingered on his tongue.

Persephone froze. 'How do you know my name?'

Hades' eyes sparkled in the din. 'I know many things about you, my love.'

She shuddered. 'What do you want from me?' She whispered.

Hades leaned forward and gently grasped her hand. 'Everything,' he replied.

00000ooooo00000

Persephone was thoroughly miserable.

Hades had led her down dark corridors and up stairs to this room. She had followed silently and without resistance. At first she thought to make a mental map of the route – she knew she would need to remember the way out if she was to escape. But alas, there were too many twists and turns, and the dark hindered her. She felt a stab of betrayal. It was as if the dark had abandoned her, allowing her to lose her way. With a pang of sorrow, she remembered her mother's warnings.

'_You do not belong in the dark, Kore.'_

Too late, Persephone realised she had been right. You couldn't see in the dark. What was her mother doing now? Had she realised that her daughter was missing? She must have, by now. Persephone found some comfort in that. Demeter would never stop looking for her. She would find Persephone. The knowledge gave her strength, which was precisely what she needed as Hades stopped in front of an enormous set of solid wood doors.

'This is your bed chamber.' The way he said it made Persephone shudder. Was he implying something? Hades pretended not to notice. 'I will let you rest here. It-it has been a…long day.' He looked at her and she could feel his piercing gaze even in the gloom. Hades reached out to touch her shoulder. She jerked away from him and hurried through the doors, slamming them behind her.

She rested against the doors, eyes closed and gasping. She was half-afraid that Hades would come bursting in, furious at her display of rudeness. In the silence, she could hear her own quiet sobs. Eventually, when she realised that he had gone away and left her alone, she opened her eyes. Persephone had been sure that she was beyond being shocked at anything else that happened today, but what she saw made her gasp.

The room was beautiful. Friezes and mosaics adorned the walls and floor, glittering with brightly coloured gems. Fine materials of which she had never seen before covered an enormous bed, which occupied most of the room. Every object she saw was lovely, carved from gold or silver and imbedded with precious stones. Persephone had never seen such wealth before, even on Mount Olympus. A fire blazed, and Persephone shivered involuntarily as she felt her body begin to warm up.

She walked around the room, picking up different things and studying them and their finery. She noticed another set of doors and guessed that they connected this bed chamber to other rooms. Persephone wondered if those rooms were as luxurious as this one but didn't check. She sat down on the bed, feeling the silky sheets. She had never felt anything so smooth and cool. It was like touching solid water.

Persephone looked around her. She was half-afraid of the beauty of this room – it reminded her so much of the white flower she had picked. The strangest thing was the colours. The fire gave enough light for her to see that the room had been made up in pastels of pink and blue and green. It did not seem like the colours anyone would normally associate with the Underworld.

Despite everything, she could not deny that the effect was pretty. It was almost as if these rooms had been designed just for her. Then realisation washed through her and suddenly she felt as if there was no fire in the room.

The rooms _had_ been designed just for her! She looked at all the beautiful objects in horror. It was no coincidence that Hades had kidnapped her, just as it was no coincidence that she had picked the flower. It was no coincidence that the flower had even been there in the first place! Hadn't she known it was strange to see a flower that she did not recognise? The whole thing was a trap! Hades must have been planning this. She wondered for how long. The flower had been right near the forest's edge, too. Was this the reason her mother had forbidden her to go back?

Persephone moaned in despair. Her mother! If Hades had planned this, he would have known to stop Demeter from finding her. In horror, she realised that she would never see her again.

_NO!_ Panic flared inside her. Hades was going to keep her here and do who knows what to her, but despite how much that scared her she could not be too frightened of things she wasn't sure would happen. But she was, for the first time, away from her mother. _That_ was truly terrifying, and the thought of not seeing her again made her want to do something she had never thought possible. She wanted to kill something, preferably Hades.

Persephone stood up and glanced around. So Hades was going to keep her prisoner, was he? It was too dark to find a way out, and she was wise enough to know that being lost in the Underworld wasn't a situation she wanted to find herself in. Well if she couldn't escape, she would do everything possible to make Hades unhappy.

She picked up the first thing she could find: a glass bottle lying on the dresser. With as much strength as she could muster, she threw it at the wall. It smashed, its liquid contents flying. Without losing a beat, Persephone picked up another container and threw that as well, determined to destroy everything in sight.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_In this chapter we find out more about the flower, not to mention what hades thinks when he finds out what Persephone's doing! Thanks go out to Lauren - hope you find it a bit more descriptive! Thanks also to my reviewers, I love you guys heaps :)_

**Chapter Five**

It was late in the afternoon, and Demeter had just walked through the doors to her home. The conversation she had had with Kore had left her feeling hurt and upset all day, but it also had made her think.

Kore had always been strong-willed. The girl took after her. When she had spoken today, she hadn't sounded like a child, she had sounded…older. Grown up. Was that what had happened to Kore? Was she becoming a woman? Demeter sighed.

The harvest goddess had watched for many years as her siblings had children. They were thoroughly irresponsible about the whole thing, and it didn't surprise her to find that most of her nieces and nephews were generally childish and petty, constantly arguing over lovers and mortals.

When she had Kore, she had made a decision. She didn't want her daughter growing up like that. So she had taken her away from Mount Olympus, away from all those silly disagreements and fickle affairs.

Demeter had raised Kore to be intelligent and well-mannered. Respecting her elders had been priority number one in Kore's lessons. It had paid off – Kore had never spoken a bad word against her mother in all her life…until now.

Suddenly, Kore was making decisions for herself. She wanted to be called Persephone. She wanted to live her own life.

Demeter frowned. She loved her daughter; she didn't want to rule over her life. It was just that she didn't want Kore to make the wrong choices, didn't want her to make mistakes that couldn't be fixed. Demeter sighed. Perhaps it was time to let her go.

When had Kore ever done anything wrong? She was serious, intelligent, and responsible. She would never do anything stupid.

Demeter nodded grimly to herself. She would talk about it with her. Suddenly, she was desperate to see her daughter, so she had hurried home.

'Kore?' she called out but there was no reply. She's still out in the fields, Demeter thought. Running down to the fields, she saw the work Kore had done. Flowers swayed with the grass across the meadow. Demeter smiled. Kore always produced the most beautiful flowers.

Spying some nymphs, she made her way down to them, but Kore was not with them.

'Where is Kore?' She asked. For some reason, she suddenly felt on edge. The nymphs looked up at her. 'We thought she was with you!' They cried.

'What? Wasn't she with you this morning?' The panic was rising in Demeter.

'Yes,' replied one nymph. 'We were making flowers in the fields but grew tired. She told us that she would finish them near the forest edge and then come back, but when she didn't we thought she must have gone to see you! She said she'd braid our hair,' she added, grumbling.

Demeter didn't answer as she was already halfway to the forest edge. Stupid girl! Responsible? Hah! When I get my hands on her, I'll–

She stopped mid-thought. At the forest edge was lying something long and brown. Demeter recognised it immediately. It was her daughter's belt. Fear overwhelmed her.

'Kore? Kore, where are you!' She ran into the forest. The darkness surrounded her. There was nothing. 'Kore? Persephone! Answer me! Where are you? Kore? Kore!' Demeter was screaming her name, but only silence answered.

00000ooooo00000

In the darkness of the Underworld, the next day dawned in much the same way as grass grows while you watch it: time passed, but there was no apparent change in the gloom.

Hades sat on his throne again. He was thinking about Persephone.

Once she had stopped struggling, she had offered no further resistance. But she would not let him touch her, and she had refused to look at him. He frowned. There had not been even a hint of emotion from her, good or bad. She had simply shut down.

Leading her to her rooms, he had noticed her glance at every turn, her eyes working frantically. No doubt she was plotting an escape, though through his powers he would know the moment she tried to leave.

There was no escape. Even if she managed to find her way out of the palace, she would have to get past Cerberus and even if she got through _him_, she would be faced with the Styx. No one, god or mortal could cross the river Styx except on Charon's boat, and he was under the command of Hades. There was simply no escape.

But he didn't want to keep her prisoner! He wanted to be with her all day, to show her the things he did and the places he went. In fact, he had spent so much time watching her lately that it felt strange not being with her now. He wanted to love Persephone, to give her things she had only dreamed of. She could have anything in the world if she asked him for it! He wanted to touch her, caress that silky skin and hear her sigh. He wanted her to love him.

Hades stood up. It was time to talk with her.

00000ooooo00000

Persephone was being shaken awake. 'Persephone! Persephone, wake up!'

In her groggy mind, Persephone scowled. What time was this? It was still dark! She rolled over, groaning. 'Go away, mother. It's too early.'

'I am not your mother, Persephone. Wake up! Tell me what happened here!'

It took a moment for Persephone to realise that the voice she heard was far too deep to be Demeter's. It was a man's voice. Her blood froze. Suddenly she remembered what had happened yesterday, and with horror realised where she was.

_Oh, no_, she thought. But before she could begin to dread what Hades was going to do to her, she found herself being rolled over and pulled off the bed. Hades grasped her by the shoulders.

'What happened? Who did this to you?' Hades was almost in a frenzy.

Persephone screamed and struggled away from him. 'Don't touch me! Don't you _dare_ touch me!' She backed away from him.

Hades put up both his hands. 'I won't, Persephone; but I need to know who did this to you? How did they get in?'

Persephone shook her head fearfully. 'I don't know what you're talking about!'

'Persephone, look around!' She did.

Despite the room still being as dark as it was the previous night, she could see in the firelight that the entire place had been trashed. Almost nothing was left standing. Even the sheets had been ripped.

Persephone regarded Hades with what she hoped was a cool expression. 'I still don't know what you're talking about.'

'The room is destroyed!'

'Yes, I know. It was like that when I went to sleep.'

Hades stared at her with his eyes wide. '_You_ did this? You destroyed all these things?' He looked around the room, then bent down to pick up the remains of an intricate necklace. Most of the glass beads had been torn from it. 'These were gifts. I had them made especially for you,' he said quietly.

Persephone raised her chin, but it was trembling. 'If this is _my_ room and these are _my_ things then I should think I am entitled to do what I like with them.'

Hades growled and advanced on her. Persephone backed further away, but Hades caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

'Let go of me!' she cried.

'Why should I?' he said angrily. 'You are in my domain and everything here belongs to me. I should think I am entitled to do what I like with you,' he echoed her words. 'How dare you do this!' He gripped her by both arms.

Persephone didn't struggle, she was too angry. 'How dare _I_? How dare _you_ bring me down _here_!'

'Do I need to remind you that you–.'

'Oh, please! I picked a flower! That is not an agreement to be swept down into the Underworld and be held captive.'

'You are not my captive, Persephone.' Hades gave a frustrated sigh. 'You don't understand! I've been waiting months for you to be here.' Hades looked down at her and his hold became softer, an embrace. Persephone wormed free from his hands.

She tried to change the subject; it was time for some answers. 'How long are you keeping me here?'

'I am not keeping you anywhere,' Hades replied with a tight smile. 'You are free to come and go as you like, so long as you remain within the confines of the Underworld.'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'What _was_ your question?'

'When will you release me? How long do I have to stay down here? When can I go _home_?'

Hades shook his head. 'This is your home now.'

Persephone's face was a mask of horror. 'So I'm stuck here? Forever?' She turned away from him. 'Mother…' she whispered.

Although she didn't see, Hades' face twisted in pain, hating how he was making her feel. He was angry that she had ruined her room, but could he honestly blame her? The anguish she felt pierced him like a knife. Maybe it was better for her to hear it now, he thought. He hesitated.

'You will see your mother again, Persephone,' Hades said quietly. 'But first…we must be made one.'

She turned around to look at him. 'What- what do you mean?'

Hades continued carefully. 'Under the laws upheld by Zeus, your father, a husband and wife must–.' He stopped. Persephone was shaking her head. 'No!'

'Persephone?'

'No, no, no! _NO_! We cannot be! Husband and wife?' Persephone was crying and screaming at the same time. She could feel herself unravelling. Here it was, she thought. It was all over. It had felt like a nightmare, but now she realised it was not. She was not dreaming. This was real, and she wouldn't wake up. She dropped to the floor among the wreckage and sobbed uncontrollably.

Hades was kneeling beside her at once. 'Persephone, my love. Darling, hush. Please don't cry, my sweet.' He pulled her up and held her against his chest, feeling her sobs vibrate through him.

Murmuring soft words, Hades wrapped his arms tighter around her, his fingers stroking her hair. Persephone let him; she was too emotionally exhausted to fight. Her husband? How could this have happened?

'I'm sorry, Persephone. I didn't want it to be like this, but your mother never takes her eyes off you,' Hades murmured, rocking her gently back and forth. Her sobs had dwindled down to a sniffle now but he couldn't make himself let go of her. It was the first time he had properly touched her. Even as her tears soaked into his robes, he could not help but notice how soft her skin felt or how the fragrance of her hair almost made him giddy with desire. She whispered something now.

'The flower.'

Hades sighed deeply, and Persephone felt it echo through her body. Still in his arms, she looked up at his face.

She had already acknowledged his dark hair, which curled across his jaw line and around those eyes that glittered like onyx; but it was the first time she had really looked at him closely. Hades had the youthful, handsome appearance that all gods shared, but kept something else, something mysterious, in his expression. Was it his eyes? Persephone couldn't help but stare into them. Their depth drew her in almost hypnotically, and she felt as if she was falling.

She noticed Hades' expression change, his eyebrows contract in concern at the look on her face. He tightened his hold, wrapping his one of his arms more closely around her waist whilst the other gently cupped the back of her neck.

Did she look surprised? Persephone didn't care. She couldn't feel worried or afraid at all and Persephone wondered if she was in shock. Some small, distant part of her tried to warn her that Hades was much too close, that his arms should not be around her in this way; but her body was numb and her mind paralysed. Nothing much seemed to matter now. She realised that she had been tricked into this place, tricked into marrying Hades. He nodded, asserting her fears.

'Yes, the flower was my wedding gift. Part of it, anyway,' Hades said softly. 'These rooms were another part, though I can see that was a mistake.' He smiled gently at her clouded, blank expression. 'Persephone, I am sorry. Please know that I didn't want to trick you. I fell in love with you the day I first saw you and have watched you ever since. I know you are angry with me and I know you hate me, but I cannot hate you. To me you are perfect, Persephone. Give me time to show you how much I care. I am not as horrible as you believe me to be and I will be a good husband. Anything within my power to give to you is already yours.' He caressed her cheek, but Persephone had woken out of her misery. She jerked away.

'My freedom?' Her voice was hoarse and hollow.

Hades shook his head. 'That is something I cannot give you, even if I wanted to.'

'My mother?'

'I promise you that you will see her again, Persephone. But not yet. If I let you go now, you would never come back to me.' He kissed the top of her head and felt her body stiffened.

'Would you like me to leave?' Persephone nodded and he instantly dropped his arms. 'Very well.' He turned to go, and then remembered the mess surrounding them.

'I will send servants to clean this up. Do not be afraid of them. They will serve you and obey your commands. You are free to leave your rooms,' he continued, 'But I strongly recommend you don't. It is cold outside and you will get lost.'

Hades hesitated at the doorway. Persephone hadn't moved an inch, her face expressionless. 'Tomorrow I will give you another gift, one that I think you will enjoy. It is but one of the many comforts that I offer to you, my love. It is not something that you can destroy, though,' he added.

Persephone turned her head. 'What is it?'

Hades smiled. 'Solitude.'


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for a late update, I have been very busy and can't make any promises to update again until next weekend. Thanks to Lauren: i tried to remove as many "..." as I could but couldn't resist in some places :)

In case ppl are wondering how Persephone and Hades can be married already, people in Ancient Greece didn't have wedding ceremonies like they do today. From what I've read from stories like Cupid and Psyche, you could get married by just swearing vows in front of witnesses and then consummating the union. So if ppl are waiting for Persephone to walk down an aisle you're going to be disappointed. This being said, Persephone and Hades aren't _technically _married yet, but that part will (hopefully) come_. _

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, even if it is a filler.

**Chapter Six**

Persephone watched as Hades' shadow disappeared around the doors. The soft click as they closed was like a sigh of relief.

As soon as he had left the room, Persephone wanted to lie back down on the bed and cry, but she didn't for two reasons. Firstly, the bed was a wreck; and secondly, she was now out of tears.

She noticed shadows creeping from the walls, but she didn't have the energy to scream. They seemed to hover momentarily before condensing into grey shapes. Women, she thought, or at least they looked like women. But they had no colour; their skin and clothes looked washed out and pale. With a gasp, she realised that they _weren't_ people…rather, they _had_ been.

'Shades,' she breathed fearfully. She had heard stories of the dead before.

The grey people advanced upon her and she backed away as the last remnants of terror that she could make herself feel tore at her chest.

Sensing her fear, they stopped at once and gave her space. 'My lady,' one said, 'Do not be afraid of us. We are merely Shades at the service of your husband, and of you.'

'You know that I am –,' she gulped at the word, '_Married_?'

The Shades nodded. The one that had addressed her spoke again, its face a grey swirl of shadows. 'You look a mess, my lady. Would you like a bath?'

Persephone hesitated, unsure of what to do. Could she trust these Shades?

The Shades sensed her apprehension and bustled around her. 'Come on, my lady' one said as it grasped Persephone's hand. 'A nice warm bath will suit you well.' Persephone allowed herself to be pulled into an adjoining room. It was as lovely as the one she had wrecked, with more frescos and gem-studded mosaics. An enormous bath, almost large enough to be a pool, was in the room's very centre. Hot water was steaming from the bath, dried jasmine and rose petals sprinkled over the water. There was more light in this room – it was almost as bright as daylight and just as warm. Persephone peered up at the ceiling, trying to see where the light was coming from, but she couldn't find a source.

The Shades helped her out of her garments. She was still wearing the dress from yesterday morning and saw a tear in the fabric where Hades had ripped off her belt.

_Don't think about him_, she thought. _Just relax._

She slipped into the hot water and let the heat surround her. The Shades were right; the bath made her feel more calm, more like her usual self. Although she had practically just woken up, the exhaustion of ripping apart her bedroom the previous night and the encounter with Hades had left her weak.

When Persephone had finished soaking, a Shade helped dry her. But as she looked around, she saw her dress and undergarments had disappeared.

She frowned. 'Where are my clothes?'

The Shade's swirling grey features seemed to twitch as if smiling and pointed to a set of doors. Confused, Persephone walked over and peered inside. She gave a gasp of surprise.

It was a wardrobe, but it was impossibly large. Even Aphrodite could not have had as many garments. Persephone cautiously stepped in. Row upon row of dresses hung neatly. She walked slowly up and down one aisle. It was incredible. There were dresses of every colour and in every material she had ever seen. Some gowns were long and formal, others short and casual; but all were equally beautiful.

Forgetting her predicament for a moment, Persephone reached out to touch a pink dress made from a soft, light fabric. The Shade appeared beside her.

'Would you like to wear this, my lady?'

Persephone hesitated. 'Am I allowed? Whom do they belong to?' She didn't want to take something that belonged to someone else.

Despite the Shade having no distinct facial features, it managed to give her a look. 'My lady, these all belong to you.'

Persephone looked surprised. 'What?'

'They are a gift, my lady. A wed–.'

'A wedding gift,' Persephone interrupted flatly. 'I see.'

Another wedding gift from Hades Persephone questioned as she looked around her. She couldn't understand why he was so willing to give her all these things. Persephone wasn't used to receiving so many lavish gifts. Was she expected to give Hades something in return?

She shivered in her nakedness, knowing exactly what he would want from her. She looked around desperately, and then turned to the Shade.

'Umm…' What did one call a Shade?

The Shade seemed to know what she was thinking. 'You may call me Shade or servant if you so wish, my lady. We have no names.'

'No names?' Persephone looked astonished.

'No, my lady.'

'Alright, well,' said Persephone awkwardly, 'Please pass me some undergarments then Shade.'

The Shade walked down another row of dresses and returned with underclothes neatly folded.

'Would you like me to assist you in dressing, my lady?'

'No thanks. I can dress myself.' She hadn't meant to sound rude but it came out that way. She'd been dressing herself all her life. It irritated her to be asked if she needed help with such a simple task. Another thing about the Shade was bothering her too.

'And don't call me that, please,' she added.

The Shade looked at her inquiringly. 'My lady?'

Persephone pointed a finger. 'Yes, _that_! Don't call me that! Just plain Persephone, if you don't mind. I'm a goddess, not a queen.'

The Shade just stared. 'But you _are_ a Queen! Queen of the Underworld.'

'What? But, oh…' She understood. Being married to Hades made her an equal ruler of the Underworld, and if he was lord over everything here then that meant she was too.

For a while, Persephone just stood, dumbfounded. Yesterday she had been the simple maiden goddess of Spring. Now she was the apparent joint-ruler of the Underworld! Finally, she said, 'I might be _married _to Hades, but I'm still just Persephone.'

The Shade nodded. 'Very well, Persephone. Are you ready to get dressed?'

'Huh? Oh, yes. Of course. Right.' Persephone slipped on the undergarments and gazed around at all the racks of clothes. 'Can you help me find something to wear?'

The Shade seemed to have limitless patience. 'Anything in particular, Persephone?'

'Something, hmmm, something _long_. Yes, something long and thick. Loose as well.' Persephone's thoughts traced back to Hades. She didn't want him getting any ideas about them being, well, _alone_ together. 'Something drab, if possible,' she called out to the Shade as it drifted purposefully down the aisle of dresses.

The Shade appeared back with a long black dress. Persephone stepped into it. Perfect, she thought. It was dreary and shapeless and did nothing to accentuate her slim curves.

'Great. This is perfect. From now on I want to wear nothing but dresses just like this,' she told the Shade as they walked back out into the bathing room. Then she stopped. 'Now, what do I have to do?'

'Whatever you wish, Persephone.'

'You mean I can do anything?'

'Of course. Hades' wedding gift to you is solitude and privacy.'

'I thought the dresses were his wedding gift?'

The Shade nodded. 'That is correct. The rooms are a gift as well.'

'As was the _flower_, apparently,' Persephone muttered angrily.

The Shade hesitated. 'I believe there are more gifts that he has prepared for you.'

'More? How can there be more than this?' Persephone asked, waving her hands around her. Despite everything, she was a little flattered that Hades was going to so much trouble. Maybe…

No. She slammed that thought away. She needed to focus on finding a way out of here, or at least preventing Hades from being near her until Demeter came to rescue her. And Persephone had to keep hoping that her mother would find her. It was the only thing keeping her together. It would only be a matter of time, Persephone though feverently. No matter what Hades did, her mother would find her and bring her home.

Persephone made to go back to the wrecked room but the Shade held out a grey hand. 'That room is being cleaned, Persephone. It would be better for you to use one of your other rooms.' The Shade led her to another gloriously decorated room. This one had chairs and a long table. Persephone sat down.

'What can I do _here_?' She wondered aloud. At home she had always busied herself with growing things, or had been forced to spend time with the nymphs. Any time left over she had spent thinking about all the things she wished she didn't have to do. Down here in the Underworld everything was different. There weren't any annoying nymphs to avoid and no work to be done. She doubted anything could grow down here aside from the asphodels she knew the Shades fed on.

The thought of there being no life down here made her feel strange; not _sick_, just uncomfortable. Persephone wondered about that. She felt like she wasn't having the right emotions, as if she _should_ be feeling sick. The mere thought of not being around life should have made her miserable. After all, she was the goddess of Spring, wasn't she?

But she was _also_ the Queen of the Underworld, said a small part of her mind. She pushed the thought aside.

'What _can_ I do here?' Persephone repeated. She looked at the Shade.

'You may read or write, if you so wish,' the Shade replied. 'Or we may keep you company.'

'I can write? Could I write a letter?' Persephone's voice was full of hope.

'You could write a letter, Persephone, but you may not send it.'

Persephone face crumpled. 'I thought you said I was Queen of the Underworld?'

'I'm sorry. Hades has expressly forbidden you from having any contact outside the Underworld.'

Persephone had had enough. 'I don't care what he says! Just give me some parchment!'

The Shade was unfazed. 'As you wish, Persephone.' It disappeared and reappeared almost instantly, holding parchment and ink.

Persephone snatched it out of the Shade's hands. 'Good. Now I want to be alone.'

'If you need any assistance, you need only call out for it.'

She turned her back on the Shade and sat down. 'Fine.' The Shade vanished.

Persephone didn't care if she was rude. She didn't care what Hades thought. If she couldn't write a letter, she'd work instead. She felt she had to do something to keep her mind occupied. Grabbing the ink, she started writing.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY! i've been away for a LONG time, but i'm hoping to finish this fic within the next few months.**

**Chapter Seven**

It seemed like years had passed to Demeter, but only one day had really gone by. She was still searching.

The nymphs and the dryads were with her. She had questioned them but they had no answers to give. Now they helped her search, but there was nothing to find: Kore had simply vanished.

It was time to turn away from the forests. Kore was not there. Demeter still held the broken belt in her pale hands. She had not left willingly. Someone had taken her. She could not fathom the _who_, but she was fearful of the _why_. What had happened to Kore? Was she safe?

She would search elsewhere for Kore. She would never stop, never rest until she had her daughter in her arms. Oh, Kore! Where are you?

00000ooooo00000

Time was different down here in the Underworld, Persephone realised. She had spent the entire day writing notes and drawing diagrams of plants she wanted to create. It kept her mind occupied and focused her thoughts on getting back home. But the time she spent doing all this didn't feel like one day: it felt like weeks.

Time didn't slow down here. It didn't drag by like those countless hours with the nymphs. Persephone knew that this was something different. Time didn't slow. There just seemed to be more of it. Or maybe there was none at all.

It was the light, Persephone thought. There was no natural light down here. If it wasn't for the candles and sourceless points of light dotted around the rooms there would only be utter darkness. And then there were the windows, or lack of. Persephone had never been in a place without windows before, but here again it was strange in that there still seemed to be light breezes wafting gently through the place. Persephone couldn't understand it. She wished there were windows, but knew that, of course, there would be no point to them. What kind of view did you expect to have in the Underworld? Assuming you _could_ see anything through the dark…

But it wasn't unpleasant, Persephone thought grudgingly. It was dark, but it wasn't a creepy darkness or the kind that sent shivers through your bones. She had never been opposed to the dark before but she knew many people were. The nymphs _hated_ the dark. But they couldn't have hated this too much. It was a strange darkness, almost…_cosy_.

And it was quiet too. Serene. Despite how the thought of Hades set her teeth on edge, she couldn't help but think how peaceful it must be for the souls here. Well, maybe not those in Tartarus, but _still_…

If it wasn't for the fact that she had been taken here against her will by a god she'd never met before, Persephone would have nearly enjoyed it. Nearly. There was still the matter of not being able to grow things.

Persephone finally grew tired. She had spent the last few hours diligently working on a new kind of grass – one that was soft as moss but also fast growing and resistant to Apollo's sunlight. Finally, she had finished. Putting down her ink brush she stood up, wondering what else she could do.

She wished she could see her mother. The very thought made her eyes hurt as she resisted the tears. Was she still looking? Persephone wondered if there was anyone else who had seen her abduction. Did anybody else know? She thought about her father. Would Demeter have gone to Zeus yet? Would he know what to do, where to look for her?

Persephone hoped that someone would. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

00000ooooo00000

Hades was feeding Cerberus, watching as his three-headed companion slobbered over some unrecognisable slab of meat.

Until now, Cerberus had been the only friend Hades had ever truly had. He could always be counted on to listen to any problems Hades had without interrupting or changing the topic or getting bored. In all honesty, Hades knew that if it wasn't for Cerberus' loyal friendship, he would have gone mad a long time ago.

But now there was Persephone as well.

A part of him was still shocked at what he had done. _You tricked a young woman into marrying you by offering a wedding present in disguise of a flower._ Suddenly, the image of Persephone sinking down to the floor in tears as she realised what she had been tricked into doing came into his head. Could he really justify that to himself?

Hades shook off the horrible twisting guilt, or tried to. It ate away deep inside him. He couldn't control it, he knew. The only way to relieve himself of it would be to run back to Persephone and hold her, beg her forgiveness and promise to do anything that would make her happy. He knew it would be pointless. For one thing, Hades was the last person Persephone wanted to see and therefore would make her unhappy simply by being there; and secondly, he couldn't promise to do absolutely _anything_ because the only thing she would want him to do was to take her back to Demeter. He couldn't do that. The mere thought made him want to scream out loud.

Hades breathed deeply and told himself that he was doing the best he could. He had told her the truth, and given her space and time to sort herself out. The only problem was that time was running out.

Demeter would be searching for her daughter. Sooner or later, she would figure out exactly where Persephone was, although Zeus had promised to deter her for as long as he could.

How long could he keep Persephone here? No matter how long, it would never be enough if it was against her will. Hades realised that there were only two options available to him if he wanted her to stay. The first was the most obvious, but Hades refused to think of it. He wanted her to be happy, not keep her here as a prisoner.

That's why I've given her the gifts, he thought. But the memory of what she had done to her bedroom wouldn't leave his mind. Maybe, in time…

That was it, Hades thought. That was the only way. He just had to wait and hope that she came around. He had left her alone and now he just had to wait. In the meantime, he could prepare more gifts for her.

Hades walked back thoughtfully towards the palace, stopping to scratch Cerberus behind all three sets of ears.

**Sorry it's short. Just a lame filler, I know. Persephone has a lot to think about in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Because I feel bad about deserting you guys, here's another update :)**

**Chapter Eight**

There was a party in Mount Olympus and the usual gods and goddesses were arranged there. Aphrodite was singing loudly and dancing whilst the Muses stood by and watched her happily. Dionysus was drinking wine by the jug and not paying attention to the melancholy moaning issuing from Apollo who had suffered from yet another tragic love affair. Some way off near the thrones, Hera was lecturing Athena on the point of marriage; something Athena refused to take part in. Zeus watched his wife and daughter argue without interest. For once, he was not feeling very merry.

Zeus wondered about Kore. He knew that by now, Hades must have unleashed his plan and swept her off to the Underworld. Zeus did not need to scan the room to know that Demeter would not be there, although she had never taken much interest in his parties anyway. No, she would be out somewhere looking for Kore.

He felt a twinge of guilt, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. He had sworn to Hades to keep Demeter away from the Underworld for as long as he could, to give Hades time to–

Hermes was suddenly in his face. Zeus brushed him aside as one would with a fly, but Hermes was not offended. He only did it to annoy Zeus anyway.

'What is it, Hermes? Come to tell me more gossip?'

Hermes grinned. As the messenger god, he could never resist rumour or gossip that crossed his path. Today, however, he had nothing to report.

'No, father,' he said. 'I was actually wondering if you knew where Demeter was? I haven't seen her in so long. Not since Athena's party. And Kore too. I'd love to find out if they have any new stories to tell me.' His light eyes scanned the hall of guests and gods.

Zeus sighed. 'They aren't here, Hermes.'

Hermes looked shocked. 'Why not? How could they resist such a gathering?'

'You know Demeter hates parties.' Zeus turned away to speak to Hera, who was asking his opinion on Athena's apparent chastity.

Hermes sighed mournfully and drifted off on his silver winged feet. Life was so boring these days. How he wished to speak to Demeter! Surely she would have some interesting news for him! Perhaps I should go and find her, Hermes thought to himself. Perhaps…but after the party.

He reached out to poke Ares playfully in his side, grinning mischievously as he heard the god of war shriek.

00000ooooo00000

Persephone awoke the next day and found her stomach growling.

She had fallen asleep on a couch with an ancient map of the Underworld in her hands. Now the folded parchment lay on the floor beside her, as she struggled to wake up.

She noticed how the mysterious points of light that gave the room brightness had dimmed the previous night as she grew tired, so she was delighted to find that they brightened again now that she was awake.

Sitting up on the couch, Persephone tried to get her bearings. After finishing her sketches yesterday, she had wondered into other rooms and found shelves full of scrolls and maps. A map of the Underworld had immediately caught her eye and she had sat down to read it, hoping to find some way of escape.

Persephone picked it up now and studied it. Tartarus, the Elysian Fields, the Asphodel Fields and the five rivers of the Underworld were each labelled in faded ink. She followed the thin line that represented the Styx. There was only one way out.

She sighed and stood up, walking to the shelf where she had found it. Carefully, she placed the yellowing parchment back on it and turned away. It had been stupid to expect to think there was a way out, Persephone thought. Even if there was an escape route, she should have known Hades wouldn't have been thoughtless enough to leave a map detailing it in her rooms.

Wondering aimlessly through archways, Persephone found herself back in her bed chamber. It had been miraculously repaired by the Shades and looked almost exactly as it had when she had first seen it. The only evidence that it had been destroyed was by the two dents in the wall where she had thrown something.

Her stomach rumbled again, and she tried to remember the last time she had eaten. It must have been at least three days ago, she reasoned, as she hadn't seen a speck of food since Hades had brought her down to the Underworld. Unlike mortals, she could last for a while without food, but three days was a long time…Persephone was just beginning to wonder what kind of food they might have here when a Shade materialised in front of her.

'Good morning, Persephone,' it said calmly.

Persephone was taken by surprise. 'Oh, umm…yes. Thank you. Good morning to you too.'

'Would you care for a bath?'

'Umm, no. I'm still quite clean from yesterday.' Persephone felt strangely awkward. She still wasn't accustomed to being treated like royalty. No one had ever _asked_ her if she wanted a bath. They usually had to force her into the tub, although she had to admit she'd never experienced a bath as luxurious as the one she had had there in the Underworld. 'Thank you for asking, though,' she added, politely; while wondering if there was any food around.

The Shade seemed to read her mind and continued, 'Are you hungry, Persephone?'

She nodded. 'Yes! Very! May I eat something?'

'Of course, Persephone.' The Shade instantly disappeared. Persephone blinked. Where had it gone?

Suddenly, it was back, holding a large silver platter. A second Shade appeared holding a bronze jug and goblet. Persephone couldn't help but notice that everything was studded with gems and she again found herself wondering at Hades' wealth.

For a few moments, the Shades stood beside her silently and Persephone stared at them, confused. Why were they just standing there and not passing her the food? Eventually, she realised that they were waiting upon her! Hesitantly, she held a hand out for the goblet. Instantly, the Shade poured a light-coloured liquid from the jug and handed it to her. Persephone sipped it. Nectar, she tasted. The drink of the gods.

She then reached out for the platter. The first Shade brought it towards her and she glanced down at what it offered. Ambrosia. The food of the gods. For the first time in three days, Persephone smiled. She had not tasted Ambrosia for a very long time, having lived so far away from Olympus. Biting into the soft, jelly-like substance, she savoured the sweet taste in her mouth before swallowing. Setting aside her drink, Persephone set upon the food and was surprised to find only a short while later that she had eaten it all.

'Would you care for some more, Persephone?' asked the first Shade.

'No, thank you. I'm quite full now. But I will have some more nectar if you don't mind.' The second Shade refilled her goblet and she quenched her thirst.

Sighing contentedly, Persephone handed the empty vessel back and began to walk around the bed chamber, inspecting the objects she had destroyed not so long ago. A delicate table stood with a mirror. Ignoring her reflection, she picked up the first thing she saw: a tiny crystal bottle full of some sort of clear liquid. The two Shades watched placidly as Persephone curiously opened it. 'What is this?' she asked.

'Fragrance, Persephone.'

Persephone stared at the grey figures. 'Fragrance? You mean this liquid is a _scent_?'

The Shades nodded and Persephone had the feeling they would be laughing if they could. 'How can a smell be liquid? That doesn't make sense…' But she trailed off, remembering that Aphrodite had once told her something about perfumes and fragrances when she was much younger. Even mortals could purchase them, at high expense; although by the looks of things, Persephone thought, money clearly didn't seem to be a problem for Hades.

Persephone put her finger over the tiny opening and dabbed some of the liquid onto it. Hesitantly, she lifted her finger to her nose and inhaled. She gasped. The liquid smelt exactly like lavender!

Turning suddenly, she whirled around to face the Shades. 'Is this some kind of joke?' she whispered.

The Shades looked concerned. 'Whatever do you mean?'

Persephone held up the tiny perfume vial. '_This_!' she cried with tears in her eyes. 'Is this Hades' idea of amusement? First he brings me down here, now he's trying to bring up memories of my life! What did I do to deserve this?'

The Shades looked at one another and then reached forward to grasp Persephone's hands. 'Persephone, we are sorry that we have caused you such unhappiness,' one said.

Persephone shook her head. 'No, don't feel sorry! It isn't your fault, it's just…' she felt thoroughly miserable again. The Shades pulled her gently over to her enormous bed and she took a seat.

'Persephone, you must listen to us,' one Shade said quietly. 'We are only the remains of those who have once lived, but we have been here for hundreds of years and know something of the ways in which Hades works.'

Persephone, who had been staring unhappily at the floor, looked up. 'What do you mean?'

The two Shades shared another look and the second one spoke up. 'We only mean that Hades truly does not wish for you to be unhappy.'

'But he brought me down here against my will! I tried to fight him off!'

The first Shade spoke. 'You accepted his wedding gift.'

Persephone shook her head, her mouth a thin line. 'I didn't know the flower was a wedding gift. He _tricked_ me! He knew I would pick it!'

The Shade nodded, and its grey face was a blur of shadows. 'That is true. We cannot lie, Persephone. He _did_ trick you. But consider his reasons for doing so. Did he really have another choice?'

'Yes,' Persephone replied hotly. 'Of course he did. He could have just come up to me and asked me to marry him.'

'But when would he have had the opportunity?' asked the second Shade reasonably. 'Your mother was always with you.'

Persephone refused to back down. 'He could have found another way.' But she didn't seem so sure. Demeter's wrath was terrible to behold. The Shade continued.

'And if he had done so, would you have accepted his proposal?' It pressed.

'Well…' Persephone hesitated. What would she have done? He was handsome, yes that was true; not to mention that he had been exceedingly gentle with her even after she had destroyed an entire room. For a moment, Persephone recalled the way he had held her, rubbing her back while she sobbed. She had hated him more than anything at that moment yet…it had felt soothing. She blinked, surprised. What was she thinking?

'No,' she declared aloud to the Shades. 'No, I would never have accepted a proposal from such a creature. Are you forgetting that he _kidnapped_ me?' Persephone spat.

'He loves you,' the first Shade stated, almost offhand.

Persephone frowned. 'No, he doesn't. He couldn't. He doesn't even know me.'

'He has watched you for longer than you know, Persephone. He has seen you and listened to you. Believe us when we say this: Hades loves you.'

Persephone was resilient. 'No,' she repeated. 'No, he _doesn't_. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I don't love _him_.' She let out a bitter laugh and lay back on the bed, feeling the mattress bounce under her. 'I don't even _like_ him!'

'You could try,' the first Shade stated.

Persephone raised her head and stared. 'And why would I want to do that?' she retorted.

'The Underworld offers many special privileges.'

Persephone laughed again. 'Privileges! Like what, exactly? Darkness?' She stopped. The Shades seemed to read her thoughts.

'But you always liked the darkness, Persephone. The serenity and quiet that came with it,' said the second Shade slyly.

'Ye-es,' Persephone answered slowly. She sat up to face her grey servants. 'I do like the dark,' she admitted. 'But I also like the light. And _life_. There is none of that here.' She sighed. 'Don't you understand? I'm the Goddess of _Spring_! I don't belong in the dark,' she echoed her mother's words. 'I can't be here, I need to go home. Please, can't you explain that to him?' She grabbed the Shades' hands imploringly.

The Shades shook their heads in unison. Their grey bodies seemed to become lighter as they spoke. 'It would be better to tell him yourself, Persephone. He will visit you again tomorrow.' They were vanishing now, and Persephone's grip on their hands was lessoning. It was like trying to hold smoke. She called out to them.

'Wait! Where are you going?' She cried.

'We are leaving you now to enjoy the rest of your solitude. Rest well, for Hades will not give this time to you again.' The Shades were merely thin shadows now, and suddenly Persephone could no longer see them. They were gone.

Shocked and upset, Persephone sat back down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands, wondering what she could do to entertain herself for the rest of the day and what Hades had in store for her tomorrow.

**Hate it? Love it? Meh? Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! Yes I am updating again. After God know how long. I probably deserve to be slapped. Thanks for all the review that have been sent. I have been reading them and love them all, even if I'm lazy and don't reply. But I WILL be replying to reviews now!**

**Apologies in advance if this chapter sounds like a Clint Eastwood film. Lots of eyes narrowing etc. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

It was dark and cold. Zephyr's wind howled through the freezing air as an old beggar woman wrapped in black shawls made her way slowly down a dark and twisted country road.

She was alone. There was no one out at this time and in this weather. Even thieves and highway men were tucked away someplace warm and safe. It was far too dangerous to be out. Yet the old woman kept up her slow pace against the icy winds.

To all who could have seen her, the old woman was hunched and haggard. Countless lines crinkled her face and her white hair blew thin and wispy in the gales. But her eyes were bright and young. They stared wildly out into the darkness, searching, sensing.

Demeter had not given up on her daughter. It had been three days yet no one she had asked had seen Kore. Disguised as a mortal, she abandoned her work and continued her endless search.

The first harvests should have started that morning. Not a single seed had sprouted…

…In the distance, a bright pair of eyes glimmered in the dark, watching Demeter in disguise.

00000ooooo00000

Persephone rolled over and yawned widely. Usually, she was awake at first light, and after a quick bath and some food she would be ready to help her mother in whatever task was at hand. But it was not first light.

Persephone's eyes snapped open. The room was as dimly lit as it had been the day before. It was not first light and her mother was not here. She was alone.

A sick, sinking feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach as the memories washed over her. Hades had kidnapped her – had taken her from her mother. He had tricked her into marrying him and now she was doomed to eternal misery and loneliness.

Curling herself up into a ball and drawing the sheets over her head, Persephone closed her eyes and wished for death to take her. She had often wondered what it would be like to die, just as she had often wondered where the things she created went when they had ceased to live.

But as she wished for death, she realised how stupid she was being. Death, even if it was possible for an immortal, would only lead her straight back to the Underworld and to Hades! The whole situation was simply ridiculous, she thought; and then smiled to herself despite her anguish. It was something Demeter might have said with her arms raised dramatically, if she had been there.

Thinking of her mother in this way made Persephone feel slightly better. Throwing back the bed sheets, she sat up. Enough was enough. She had cried, thrown tantrums, read, designed and explored as much as she possibly could in her quarters. Now it was time to be sensible.

Persephone got out of bed and started to pace the room. How many days had she been here? Technically four, she counted to herself, if the day of her kidnap was included. In that time she had found out that there was no way for her to escape the confines of the Underworld except via Charon whom she knew would ferry no one without payment and in any case was likely to be under orders from Hades.

But while she couldn't leave, Persephone knew within her heart that her mother was looking for her and that gave her the hope to keep trying. Surely there was another way…

As she stood thinking, Persephone suddenly noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye so while it didn't surprise her to find a Shade standing patiently when she turned around, it was certainly unsettling.

'Yes?' Persephone asked nervously.

'Hades requests your presence. Would you like help dressing?' came the calm response.

Persephone gasped. She had almost forgotten what the Shades had told her yesterday. The lack of physical labour replaced by general idleness had dramatically changed her sleeping patterns and now Persephone realised for the first time that it was beginning to effect the way she thought and felt. She needed to pull herself together, she thought to herself as the Shade directed her to the enormous clothing room. If she didn't, she might never see her mother again.

00000ooooo00000

Hades stared at Persephone in shock.

Persephone glare was evident even across the enormous hall. Her voice echoed with malice, 'What do you want?' The enormous ornate door that led to the main chamber shut behind her with a decidedly heavy _thud_.

When Hades didn't respond, but simply sat frozen on his gloomy throne with his mouth hanging open stupidly, Persephone grew even crosser. Her footsteps echoed with crispness as she walked towards him. Her legs were shaking underneath her dress but she held her head high, stopping a few feet from the throne while she waited for Hades to recollect himself.

The Lord of the Underworld didn't know what to say as he sat looking across at his unwilling bride. He had sent for Persephone with a clear plan worked out in his head about how things were going to work between them, but what he was now being faced with had driven all other immediate thoughts from his mind. The only thing he could think to ask her was what in the name of Styx she had done to herself.

Hades leaned forward slightly, lips slightly parted in shock, to get a better look at the wreck he faced. Standing with a look of determined irritation, Persephone was decked in the most horrible excuse for a garment he had ever seen. Draped from head to toe in what Hades could only guess to be sacking material; it was heavy, coarse, deep brown in colour and looked like it had once been used to carry potatoes. There also appeared to be mysterious yellow stains crusting large patches of what could only loosely be described as the skirt, but Hades wasn't certain whether he really wanted to know where they had come from. The dress, if that was indeed what it was, was bunched up and pinned in ways that made it difficult to even be certain what gender she was, let alone glimpse her feminine figure; and her hair stuck up at odd angles, having been thoroughly matted and twisted into knots.

But there she stood. Persephone, the Goddess of Spring, the Queen of the Underworld; clothed in muck with her hair like a bird's nest and looking for all the world like a slave sent to muck out the pigs. Hades' eyes widened with incredulity: she even had her arms crossed indignantly, as though he had interrupted her in the midst of something very important.

Her impertinence alone wouldn't have caused Hades to batter an eyelid in normal circumstances but his increasingly apparent inability to please her in any way was frustrating and this transformation was a nasty shock. Hadn't he given her the best and most exclusive luxuries known to both Men and Gods alike? Destroying her room was one thing, but this was completely unexpected.

He stood up suddenly and opened his mouth to order her to change clothes but when he looked into her large dark eyes, Hades saw the glimmer of tears. Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly and he realised with some surprise that her defiance and anger were simply a façade. She was trying to hold her own against him but putting him off. The hurt cut through him like a knife – did Persephone really think he was only interested in her body?

Hades checked himself. Noticing the way his body was leaning forward, towering over Persephone with his hands balled up into fists; he realised that he really did look menacing. He let his body relax, knowing he wasn't going to make any progress if he shouted at her. It would only ascertain her fears. He shut his mouth and when he opened it again to speak his voice was calm and kind. 'Persephone, are you well today?'

Persephone glared at him but didn't reply. Hades took a step towards her but her eyes widened and she retreated back further, keeping a considerable space between them.

Hades sighed. 'Please, Persephone. I know you are angry at me,' he noticed her mouth twist slightly as she fought the desire to scream at him. 'And of course you have every reason to be angry,' he continued, 'But I hope in time you will see that I only want you to be happy.'

'Happy? How could you possibly think I would ever be happy here? You've kidnapped me and taken me to the Land of the Dead to be your _prisoner_!' she exclaimed.

Hades shook his head. 'No, Persephone! Haven't I explained this to you already? You are free to come and go as you like –.'

'So long as I stay here?' Persephone interrupted. 'You've imprisoned me here in this horrible place and I'll _never_ be happy!'

'Horrible?' Hades echoed, surprised. 'What is so horrible about it?'

Persephone opened her mouth and then stopped. To be perfectly honest, she hadn't seen anything truly terrible about the Underworld. It was cold and certainly dark, but it wasn't that unpleasant. But the last thing Persephone wanted to do was admit that, especially to Hades. 'Well, I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ bad here,' she said slowly. 'That is, if _you_ weren't here,' she added nastily.

Hades frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly. 'What have _I_ done that is truly horrible?'

It was Persephone's turn to look surprised. Was he insane? 'You _kidnapped_ me,' she said slowly. 'You've taken everything from me. I can't imagine anything more horrible than this.'

'You have _not_ been kidnapped, Persephone!' Frustration was beginning to rise up in Hades. 'Must I remind you again that you accepted my marriage proposal? You picked the flower I left for you. In return, I'll give you everything you could possibly want! Anything you need!'

Red blotches appeared on Persephone's cheeks as her fury rose like a tidal wave. 'Oh? And I suppose I should be grateful, should I?' she yelled. In her anger she forgot about maintaining her distance from Hades and marched right up to his chest. 'I don't think you're listening to me! Don't you _get_ it? I don't care about perfume and dresses! I don't care about hot baths and enormous beds! What's the point of any of it if I'm not free to choose whether I want it or not? You've, you've just _forced_ it on me!'

'Forced?' Hades voice rumbled like thunder. 'And what about your mother? Wasn't she the one who forced you to do things day in and day out every moment of your life, Persephone?' He towered over her, eyes sparkling with anger. Persephone didn't back down.

'How dare you!' She hissed. 'What would you know about my mother?' Tears threatened to fall now. 'What would you know about my life? What –?'

'I know a lot more about you than you think! I've watched you Persephone.' Hades stared deep into her eyes. 'I've seen how you spent your days. Picking flowers? Singing with nymphs? You really enjoy doing all those things, do you? Spending every day doing the same mundane things over and over.' He stopped. Persephone was crying; her shoulders making small shudders as she sobbed.

Hades' anger dissipated as quickly as it had come. 'Persephone, I'm sorry.' He paused. As much as he wanted to put his arms around her to comfort her, he knew he had to resist that urge. It would only do more harm than good. 'It's just that…well; I know you're miserable here. But please understand that I don't _want_ you to be miserable.'

Persephone raised her head and wiped her face with the edge of her soiled dress. '_You_,' she said with as much contempt as she could muster in her fragile state of mind, 'Are the cause of all my misery. You've turned me into a prisoner.'

'Is that why you've chosen to dress this way?' he pointed at her clothes. 'I hope you know it won't change anything. You could dress like this every day but it won't change how I feel. Or are you trying to become the prisoner you think you are? To make yourself even more miserable than you need be?' He looked at her sadly.

Persephone ignored his expression. 'I always dress the way I feel,' she spat at him.

Hades stared at her impassively, and there was silence for a minute until –

'Take me back home,' she whispered.

'But this is your home now,' Hades replied.

'Then take me to my mother!'

'No,' Hades said softly. 'At least, not yet.' He sounded hesitant – he knew where this was leading.

'When then? she asked desperately.

'Soon…but not now.'

'Why not?' Persephone shouted. 'What sort of game are you playing with me!'

Hades gave her an almost pleading look as though he didn't really want to answer the question. 'As I told you before, as we are married we are bound together by the laws of my brother and therefore, we must bond physically.' He stopped at the look of disgust on Persephone's face. A stab of pain flashed through him. Was he really that horrifying?

Persephone seemed to read his mind. 'No,' she said firmly. The tears had dried on her face now, leaving streak markings on her cheeks. 'No! You can just completely forget about that! Didn't I make that clear before? You, you had better forget about it completely because, because –.' She felt her legs tremble, threatening to collapse as she fought against a complete breakdown. Just like the day before, the concept of _him_ being anywhere near her in _that_ way was enough to send her over the edge.

'Persephone, please don't –,' Hades' deep voice was like silk. He reached out a hand to place on her shoulder, if only to steady her. But as he did so she leapt back, making him jump and causing her to nearly trip over herself.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' she screamed. The words echoed off the cold stone walls of the hall over and over again, each time pounding the words into Hades mind like a hammer on metal until the words rose higher and higher and disappeared completely into the darkness above them.

Persephone was several feet away, standing but only just. She was panting loudly and clutching at herself as if to keep her arms from falling off. The look of pure fright on her face was echoed on Hades', although he could not see it. He raised his hands slowly, as in a sign that he was carrying no weapons.

'Okay,' he said softly. 'Okay, Persephone. I promise you now that I won't. I swear that on the Styx itself. I wouldn't ever touch you unless you want me to. I would _never_ want to take you by force, do you understand? I would never do that to you. Okay?' He looked at her as though she had slapped him.

Slowly, Persephone nodded. As her breathing returned to normal, she realised that Hades hadn't intended to make any advances on her. He was simply trying to help. She wondered if she looked anywhere near as terrified as he did. Hades face was pale with sudden fear and worry. What was that slight pang she felt in her stomach? It wasn't…it couldn't be…guilt? She shook the feeling off.

'Okay,' she finally said, very softly.

There was another long silence. Finally, Hades turned away from her. 'You know,' his deep voice was very quiet. 'I didn't ask you to see me here just so we could…talk.'

Persephone remained motionless and didn't reply. Hades went on, still facing away from her so that she couldn't read his expression.

'I want you to know that there is a lot about me that you don't yet understand. For instance,' he turned to face her, 'How much do you know about the Underworld?'

Persephone couldn't see where this question was going. 'I know enough,' she replied coldly. 'It's the place where all dead things go. Where souls rest eternally. Unless,' she added, 'they end up in Tartarus, of course.'

Hades looked at her thoughtfully. 'You know about Tartarus?'

Persephone narrowed her eyes. 'Yes!' she snapped. 'I am a goddess you know! Not some silly dryad or something. Just because I only grow things doesn't mean I don't know what happens when they die.' For a moment she wondered if she was talking to Hades or to herself; but Hades interrupted her thoughts.

'So I expect you know all about everything that I do, then?' Hades asked.

An insult was already halfway out of Persephone's mouth before she realised she didn't. She stood, confused for a moment. Now that she came to think about it, what _did_ Hades do? What was his role? Did he just oversee everything or were there other tasks?

Hades smiled slightly at her silence. 'I'll take that as a no.' Persephone glared, but without much heart. Despite herself, she was curious.

'Have a seat, Persephone.' Hades pointed to his enormous grey throne. Persephone eyed it with suspicion and surprise. What trick was he playing now? Hades seemed to read her mind.

'No tricks, I promise. And I won't touch you.' To prove this, he walked several steps away from her and the throne. 'Just take a seat and relax. I want to show you what I do.'

**Wow. That was interesting. Okay, well not really. Persephone is being very difficult. :sigh: Review please. Send me all your hate mail. I probably deserve it. xo**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Im sorry to readers that I have abandonded you once again, but a lot of things have happened in my life since the last chapter. I am still dedicated to finishing this story and I have found some new inspiration so please read on and enjoy. **

**Chapter Ten**

Persephone rolled over on her bed for the second time in the same day, and then lay there, unmoving. Her head was aching.

Her hair still knotted in messy clumps and her "dress" looking like a rag soaked in a slop bucket, Persephone felt like a sack of mud that had been dragged through various unpleasant substances.

It had been her idea to dress that way. With the understanding that Hades was someone who clearly sought the finer things in life, she had done her best to make herself as repulsive as possible to him. It hadn't worked. He'd seen straight through the charade.

_You could dress like this every day but it won't change how I feel._

That's what he had said, Persephone thought as she nuzzled her face into an exquisitely soft pillow. But what did it even mean? In her tired state, she couldn't think straight. The day had been a very long and confusing one.

Half asleep, Persephone tried to remember everything that had happened.

They had talked. Fought, really. She had yelled at him quite a bit, and he had…backed down. She recalled Hades' expression when she had screamed at him: it was like she had punched him in the face. Her stomach seemed to flutter a little at that thought but she ignored it, choosing to concentrate on what Hades had done next.

He had given her his throne. Standing far enough away from her as to not make her anxious, Hades had offered her his seat and then proceeded to show her…. Persephone's brow furled. The next bit was hazy. Even completely awake it had been difficult to see what Hades had done. He'd whispered something and the room seemed to shake. There had been a sensation that she couldn't quite comprehend. The air had bent around her and there was an enormous crack that seemed to sound entirely within her own head.

Persephone rolled over on her bed and closed her eyes to better visualise it. It had felt like two moments in time being slammed together like rocks. Two worlds being fused into one. She pictured two handfuls of soil being smashed together; merging into one giant clump. The moment itself had lasted no more than a second but the echoes reminded her of waves thudding onto the shore, crashing wildly until they died away into foamy nothingness.

Lying on her bed, Persephone couldn't recall what Hades had being doing during this. Once the ground started to shake, she gave a surprised shriek and held on to the throne for dear life. After her argument with Hades, she half expected this to be some sort of punishment and looked at the floor in apprehension; thinking that at any moment the ground would open up and swallow her whole. But the sudden quake ended as quickly as it had begun. When she had regained enough composure to look back at Hades, she was surprised to find him exactly as he was, standing calmly and looking at her with mild amusement.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Although his voice was naturally deep, there seemed to be even deeper bass-like echoes revibrating within his voice now; although Persephone noticed it made his voice richer without sounding menacing.

She nodded her head and looked away in sudden embarrassment. It had been stupid to think the floor would open up and devour her, but the shaking had come as quite a shock.

Hades nodded back. 'I have just opened a pathway that will connect this chamber to other realms of the non-living who await judgement,' he said calmly, as though this was a completely natural thing to do.

Persephone stared at him with shock before coming to her senses. Of _course_, she reminded herself; Hades was Lord of the Underworld. To him, creating invisible channels to access dead mortals _was_ completely normal. If she wasn't so anxious about what would happen next she would have rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

Hades was still talking. 'This means that I can now summon any mortal to receive their judgement from me. Once judgement has been given, the Shade in question will continue on to their chosen place of rest. This is part of what I do here, Persephone.' He stared into her eyes, and for some reason their intensity seemed to pull her towards him.

She shook her head and leaned away from him slightly, even though they were several feet apart. 'I don't understand what you mean.'

Silent and unmoving, Hades continued to bore his eyes in hers and snapped his fingers. Persephone looked at him and then around the chamber with apprehension. She didn't quite know what she was expecting to happen, and for an uncertain moment nothing did. But just as she was about to ask Hades, she noticed a faint mist beginning to form in the air in front of her.

'I am the Ruler of the Dead, Persephone,' he rumbled. His voice was gathering more strange and rich harmonics as he spoke. Persephone looked back at him uneasily. He continued. 'It is my duty, my responsibility to ensure that mortals are given the proper judgement they deserve. This is what I want to show you.'

By now there was indeed a thick fog surrounding them both and Persephone found it difficult to even see Hades' features. Her heart started to race. 'But why?' she cried, bewildered.

Hades had all but vanished in the mist, but she heard his reply. 'Because, Persephone,' he replied, 'Maybe it will help you understand who and what I am.' And with that, Hades vanished.

Thick white mist swirled around Persephone. Despite opening her eyes as wide as she could, she could see nothing except her hands if she waved them in front of her face. Was she still in the room? She didn't know. Persephone seemed to be swimming in clouds, yet she still felt the marble throne beneath her. Her heart was truly racing now. Where was Hades? Was he still with her or had he left her alone?

She wanted to leave, to get up and run as far away as possible. But she didn't know where she was and she was not brave enough to leave the safety of her chair.

'Hades?' she called. Her voice echoed. Perhaps she was still in the hall. She grew braver and called again. 'Hades? What's going on? Where are you?'

She heard a deep inarticulate rumble and then- 'It's okay, Persephone. I am still with you. The fog is only temporary.'

So Hades was still here. Surprisingly, she felt relieved that he hadn't abandoned her. Silently, Persephone waited as the fog around her slowly faded and before long she found herself in the hall again, which looked exactly the same as it had only moments before. Hades was standing a few feet away with his back turned to her. Her heart dropped back into a steady rhythm as she felt her calmness return, yet she felt strangely disappointed. All of that mist and earth shaking for nothing? What had been the point of it all?

'So that's it, then?'

Hades turned around to look at her. 'Hmm? What?'

'Well, what was the point of all that? The mist and everything? The room's exactly how it was before!'

Hades smiled. 'Is it?'

Persephone opened her mouth to argue and raised her arm in a widespread gesture. But as she did so, she noticed the air around her was thick, as though there was an invisible weight in the air that slowed down all of her movements. She closed her mouth in silence.

Hades was still smiling. 'The connection is complete. However, it makes the air far more condensed than usual. You might feel slower but you'll soon get used to it. It's safe for you to get up now in any case.'

Persephone stood up. Hades was right. It felt like every movement was being forced through some thick invisible liquid. Walking down from the steps of the throne was a difficult task in itself: every leg muscle had to be controlled consciously in order to prevent herself from toppling over. From the corner of her eye she saw Hades watch her but she refused to look at him. It was obvious that he was just itching to race over to help her and she would not give him that satisfaction. Anyway, she could manage it by herself.

Down from the steps of the throne, Hades approached her. 'Are you ready?' he asked.

'For what, exactly? Not more earthquakes I hope,' Persephone answered haughtily.

Hades smiled slyly. 'No. For this,' and he clicked his fingers.

There was a brief flash in the air beside them and suddenly Persephone found herself looking at a mortal man.

The man was taller than she was, which irked her slightly. After all, she was a goddess! He was also very old and nearly every inch of his pale skin was creased with age. As Persephone looked at the man, she became curious. Who was he, and why had he appeared here? What was most surprising of all was that the man did seem to be at all alarmed to find himself in the presence of two gods. Nor did he speak. He simply looked at them calmly.

'Wha-?' Persephone began, but Hades cut her off.

'You have been summoned, mortal,' Hades began. Persephone stared at him in some surprise. He sounded much more authoritative than ever before. The sly smile he had worn earlier was gone. Now he looked solemn. She wanted to ask him what was going on but didn't dare interrupt. Whatever was going on, it was certainly important. Persephone stayed silent and listened to what Hades was saying:

'Your family honoured you by paying off your debts and supplied, on your behalf, the payment due to Charon, the ferryman. You have crossed the river Styx and passed my faithful guard, Cerberus, only to now await judgement from me.' Hades voice was so loud it echoed around the room. Persephone looked at him tensely, but Hades did not glance her way and the old man peered at them with no emotion.

Hades continued in his official manner. 'I am Hades, Lord of this realm – the Underworld. Hold out your hand so that I may witness the events of your brief life and pass judgement for your eternal existence.'

Persephone watched in silence as the frail man reached out a pale and thin hand. Despite the fact that he was dead, the man's hand shook ever so slightly and for some strange reason, this made Persephone want to reach out and hold it steady for him. But Hades was standing there and Persephone was afraid it would ruin this solemn ceremony, so she did nothing.

As she watched, Hades touched the man's hand and the mortal faded to a dimmer grey. Whatever life had been clinging to him seemed to fade away like the sunlight at dusk and the man drooped forward as though sleepy. Persephone could not keep silent any longer.

'What are you doing to him?' She whispered frantically. In the silence, her voice sounded squeaky and pathetic.

Hades frowned but didn't look at her. He kept his focus on the old man. 'He is not hurt. I am simply looking into his past so that I may decide where he should spend his eternal life.'

'Oh.' There was silence and then— 'So this is what you do, Hades?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.'

For a while, there was only silence as Hades continued to look into the life of the old man and Persephone watched on. Suddenly, the man straightened up and opened his eyes. Hades let go of his hand, which was fading.

Persephone realised that it was time for judgement to be made and while she felt she ought to stand and listen, a part of her wanted to hightail it out of the room. She had felt awkward and uncomfortable confronting Hades earlier; but standing there, listening in on this man's final atonement wearing nothing but a soiled sack was worse. Her head started to pound with a dull ache. She felt rude, spoilt and selfish. What right did she have to hear this? These were surely private matters. Secret events that were only heard by those who had the powers to control them. Why had she decided to act like this? It hadn't changed Hades' mind and it only made her feel worse.

She looked anxiously towards the door, wondering that if she ran, would she be able to get close enough to it to drown out the sound of Hades' voice. She doubted it. The pain in her head was growing. Any second now, Hades would open his mouth to tell them all where this man would spend forever…

…but he didn't. Hades simply stood and waited as the mortal grew greyer and greyer and Persephone peered closer and closer until he disappeared entirely into the gloomy darkness of the hall. Persephone mouthed wordlessly after the man. Where was he going? But as she reached out to pull him from whatever strange darkness he was sliding away into, Persephone remembered how thick the air was and her arm struggled outwards. Hades' voice boomed out something to her, but the ground was shaking again and there was white noise in her head to match the thudding pain – or was it fog? – and then the black swallowed her up and she was no more.

And now Persephone was here. Back in her bed with a headache and a thousand questions to ask.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey folks! Sorry for the late update but i do have an excuse: I was halfway through writing this chapter when my computer had a seizure so I lost most of what I'd written. So I had to re-write the fricken thing. Which was irritating. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermes was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement as he literally flew up to Zeus' palace. The golden wings on his sandals fluttered frantically, as if they too could sense something thrilling was happening around them.

It had been simply _ages_ since anything interesting had happened in Mt Olympus. Oh sure, there were the godly battles, mortal heroes slaying monsters and all those lovely maidens to woo, but all that became simply _boring _after a while. What he had been longing for was something new, something dramatic, something… He couldn't think of the word he was looking for.

Hermes did a somersault in mid-air as he pondered but he was still at a loss to describe how fantastic this news would be. Of course, he realised that possibly no one else would find his news particularly exciting. Probably, they would find it quite devastating and shocking. People simply didn't know a good story when they heard it. He didn't even know how Zeus would react. But Hermes considered all that to be part of the fun. The anticipation, the lead up to actually spilling the beans was all part of the thrill of good gossip, Hermes knew.

As he raced through the palace to Zeus' throne room with the speed that only the winged messenger of the gods could achieve, he giggled manically at what a scoop he had found. As he reached the golden ornate doors, he skidded to a halt and what happened next might have astounded anyone except perhaps those who knew Hermes best. His naturally bright and cheerful expression disappeared. He hunched forward slightly and there was a sad, downcast look in his usually twinkly eyes. He practised sighing deeply a few times. Finally, he felt ready to act his part. Without hesitation, Hermes shuffled miserably into the room.

However, Zeus was not slouching in his throne as Hermes had expected. It was common knowledge that Zeus loved to spend most of his time sitting there, either with some giggly dryad perched on his lap; or alone and sulking, whilst Hera glowered angrily in the background. Today, the couple seemed to have put aside their differences and were talking softly and holding hands at a balcony near the throne. They had their backs turned to Hermes so they did not see his momentary annoyance. A grand entrance was, after all, part of the fun. But he gave a small but audible groan of despair and slammed the door shut behind him.

Hera and Zeus, who had been laughing softly at some private joke, both jumped and turned to see Hermes making towards them with obvious desolation.

'Hermes?' Zeus thundered boisterously. 'What in Styx's name are you doing here? You should be at Athena's place, shouldn't you? I thought she wanted your help with sorting out the invitations list for that party she's putting together.'

'Oh, it's terrible news! Just terrible!' Hermes gave a wail of despair for added drama.

Zeus reached out to clasp the young gods' shoulders. 'What's the matter?'

Hermes pointed to a couch near the balcony. 'Please, for Styx's sake, let me sit down.'

Zeus led Hermes to the couch where he sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

Hera gave a sound of impatience and rolled her eyes. Everyone only tolerated Hermes' theatrics because Zeus was a sucker and always played up to his acting.

'Well,' she demanded. 'What is this terrible news, then?'

Zeus had taken a seat on the edge of the couch next to Hermes, who was now pretending to weep. 'Really, Hera. You should not be so impatient! This news must be very bad. Look at the poor boy. He's crying!'

'But this is exactly what he did during the Solstice, remember? He came in here all wretched and moaning about evil signs and it turned out that Hephaestus had given him a beating for trying to seduce Aphrodite. And a good thing he did,' Hera sniffed.

Zeus frowned. 'Well, that is true, Hermes. Oh, stop crying now. What in bloody Hades is the matter?'

Hermes sniffled and turned to Zeus. 'Why, it's Demeter!'

'Demeter? What about her?' Hera asked. 'You didn't play a silly prank on her did you? She has an awful temper, you know.'

Hermes shook his head with large innocent eyes, but Zeus, for some strange reason, started to squirm uncomfortably. Hera ignored him.

'So, what then? What about Demeter is so terrible that you have to come in here and disturb me and your father? What exactly has she done, hmm?

Hermes hesitated. This was, after all, his big moment. 'She's…stopped working!'

To Hermes' disappointment, there was only silence. Finally, Hera said, in the voice of one who was trying to understand a foreign language said, 'Demeter….has stopped…working?'

'Yes!'

'But…what does that even mean?'

'Well, I suppose it means she's no longer going around making sure the harvests are growing,' Hermes snapped. This wasn't the reaction he'd hoped for.

'But why would she do that?' Hera frowned and stared at her husband, who was biting his bottom lip and avoiding her gaze. 'Zeus? I can tell you know something about this. You're looking exactly like a little boy when he's done something he shouldn't have.'

'Mmphmple mumlphlm mlphmle.'

'I'm sorry,' Hera said loudly, 'I didn't quite catch that, Zeus. Speak up!'

'I said, I don't know what you're talking about,' muttered Zeus.

Hera raised an eyebrow but turned back to Hermes. 'I'm assuming _you_ know why Demeter has suddenly abandoned her work?'

'As a matter of fact, I do!' Hermes cried happily, and then remembered that he was supposed to be acting miserable. He gave a small sob.

'Hermes! Get to the point before I utterly lose my patience,' Hera shouted.

Hermes glowered sulkily. His entire drama was ruined. He decided it was time to tell them. 'Kore is gone. Completely disappeared. Demeter's spending all her time looking for her, so she hasn't done a thing for the harvest.'

Hera stood with her mouth open. Finally, the shock wore off and she felt she could speak. 'But, how could? I mean– Kore just? I don't believe it. Why would she just run off like that?'

Hera tried to picture Kore in her mind but all she could see was the sweet innocent young goddess with flowers in her hair that occasionally turned up at parties with her mother. Demeter had always seemed impatient, as though there was somewhere else she was supposed to be, but Kore had rather looked like she was contemplating great and difficult plans. Hera sometimes had looked at her and wondered what she was thinking about but Zeus always laughed and said that she took after her father and just had her head in the clouds.

Hera turned to Zeus, who was beginning to sweat. 'Husband? Why would Kore run away? That doesn't seem like the kind of thing she would do, does it?'

'Oh no- well I mean, yes. That is to say, she is still quite young,' Zeus finished vaguely. He wasn't quite meeting Hera's eyes.

But Hera wasn't paying attention. She was still thinking. 'But if Kore had run away, why didn't Demeter just ask us to help find her? There are only so many places she could be. Hermes, when did this all start?'

'About three or so days ago. Demeter's still out there. She's completely disguised herself to mingle with mortals, hoping to find information. But it's completely ridiculous. After all, if there is anyone who knows anything of interest, it's me,' Hermes smirked. 'She's just wasting her time.'

'And do you know Kore's whereabouts?' Hera demanded.

Hermes' smirk vanished.

'That's exactly what I thought. You don't know a thing.' Hera laughed dryly, and then frowned. 'Well, this is serious. Zeus, what should we do? It's probably worth sending out a search party for Kore, don't you agree? And we should try to reason with Demeter. If the harvests don't arrive there will be big problems for Hades.'

Bother Hera and Hermes looked at Zeus. The great god sat forward with his hands cupping his chin. But he stood up when Hera spoke to him and turned away from them with a deep sigh.

'We must try to reason with Demeter. Hermes: go and find her. Tell her to go back to her duties and then return here. There is no point sending out parties to find Kore until we've spoken to Demeter.'

Hermes jumped up with excitement. 'What should I do if she refuses?'

Zeus turned to face them. He was frowning. He looked worried. 'Then tell her to report to me immediately.'

'But what about Kore?' Hera cried. 'She could be in danger! We should find her!'

Zeus walked over to his enormous throne and sat down heavily. 'I doubt very much so that Kore is in any danger. Now go, both of you. I need to think.'

00000ooooo00000

Persephone sat up. Her head was pounding and she was covered in muck. Her mind desperately wanted answers, but her body desperately wanted a bath.

'Shade? Umm…hello? Shade?' She felt stupid talking out loud to an empty room, but Hades had told her that this was how you asked for their assistance. Persephone waited a few moments, and then to her relief, a Shade materialised slowly in front of her.

'Yes, Persephone?' It asked calmly.

'I'd like a bath, please,' Persephone said and without a word the Shade whisked her along to the same bath chamber that she had been in before.

'You don't have to make it as fancy as the last time,' Persephone protested as the Shade bustled around her with jars of perfume and dried petals. 'I mean, it was lovely, but I just want a quick scrub.'

The Shade put down the jars with a nod and walked over to a large cupboard where it dragged out a large metal tub and proceeded to fill it with hot water and plain soap. Persephone let out a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding as she stepped into the tub. It was exactly like the tub she'd had at home. She didn't even complain when the Shade started to scrub at her skin and hair with a large rough brush, although she had certainly done so many times when her mother had tried to do it.

Some time later, Persephone stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. For the first time, she felt truly relaxed. The bath had reminded her so much of her home. And her home reminded her that she needed to speak to Hades. Looking through her impossibly large selection of clothing, she picked out a simple green dress identical to those she usually wore and tied her hair back in a bun. She felt clear, fresh, and aware of her surroundings. And now she needed to speak to Hades.

Stepping back into her bedroom, she sat on the edge of the bed nervously. 'Hades?' she called aloud. For a few agonising seconds there was only silence, and then there came a knock on the door.

Persephone stared at the door. She wasn't sure how she had imagined Hades to appear, but she certainly hadn't expected her kidnapper to stand outside her door and wait for her to let him in. She shook her head at the absurdity of it all, and for a moment she found herself trying not to laugh. 'Come in,' she said.

Hades walked in and shut the door behind him. She noticed he remained by the doorway. The effects of their argument clearly still affected him, and Persephone's stomach squirmed uncomfortably with guilt.

Hades bowed. 'Good evening Persephone. I see you've decided to bathe.' He gave a smirk.

Persephone frowned but ignored his remark. 'Why did you knock?'

Hades raised an eyebrow. 'Knocking before entering someone's room is considered common courtesy.'

Persephone opened her mouth to disagree but decided not to. She didn't want to start another argument. That look she had seen on Hades face when she screamed at him was still haunting her.

'Right. Fine.' She sighed. 'Listen Hades, I really need to talk to you about what happened today.'

Hades looked at her with dark eyes and then finally spoke. 'What would you like to know?'

00000ooooo00000

Above the dark Underworld, time sped along faster for mortals than for the gods and goddesses that ruled them. The earth was lifeless and bare, yet it had been over a month since the harvest should have begun. The lack of crops was starting to take effect on the poor and fragile mortals.

Small villages that relied on the growth of wheat to feed their families found themselves running out of their precious stores of food they had used during the winter. Large cities that usually ran markets bustling with farmers selling food to eager townsfolk were quiet and still. There were no markets without any food to sell.

Theft and murder was beginning to rise. People were getting desperate. Whole families were starving to death. And everywhere was the smell of wood smoke from funeral pyres.

**Cough! Cough! Hope you liked it. More on Demeter next chapter...**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! Yes I am still alive and still writing this fic. Never fear, I WILL finish this one day :) Reviews have been fantastic guys - I havent forgotten you!**

**Chapter Twelve**

'Umm, you can come in a bit if you like,' Persephone mumbled awkwardly. Hades was still standing at her doorway as though he was afraid she might bite him. Considering the way she had acted earlier, Persephone thought this was not unlikely.

'You wish to talk about what happened today?' Hades walked forward slowly until he was almost three feet away from her. 'What did you want to know?'

'What do I want to know?' Persephone echoed with surprise. 'Everything! You just did this strange thing and suddenly there was that man. No explanation. Nothing. Who was he? Where has he gone now?' She blurted out. She was also anxious to ask Hades what had happened to her – why the world had suddenly vanished and she couldn't remember things clearly – but she was afraid of the answer she would get. Had Hades done it on purpose? Was he keeping other secrets from her still? Or was she simply losing her powers down in the dead depths of this place?

Hades didn't seem concerned, but appeared hesitant. Where could he begin to explain to her what had occurred? 'Persephone,' he rumbled, 'Do you mind if I sit down? It is not easy to explain.' He worried that she would immediately begin to scream at him as she had done the day before, but surprisingly, Persephone nodded and patted the space next to her on the edge of the bed.

Hades felt his heart waver momentarily. This was the closest Persephone had ever allowed him to be, aside from the first evening he had brought her down and confessed that they were married. Persephone had collapsed and he had held her close, caressing her skin, feeling the soft dark hair –.

Hades forced himself back into the present. Persephone was sitting next to him, concern etched into the lovely face he ached to touch. He smiled. 'Thank you. Now, begin your interview Persephone. But just go slowly – I can only answer one question at a time!'

Persephone blushed, embarrassed at being so quick to blurt everything out at once. A part of her worried that Hades might think she was pathetically ignorant. Another part worried over that fact that she found this worrying. She took a deep breath.

'Okay. Let's start with…' Hades noticed that she seemed to be talking to herself rather than him.

'Let's start with what you did to the room.' Persephone looked at him expectantly.

Hades nodded. 'As I mentioned before, I opened up a portal between our realm here and a place in the Underworld where Shades await their judgement.'

'Where is that place? How do you get there?'

Hades smiled softly. 'There is no exact place. You will not find it on any map, not even the ones in your room. As to how you get there: there are an infinite number of ways. Most are unpleasant.'

Persephone raised her brows. 'You mean the only way to get there is to die?'

'Yes.'

Persephone pursed her lips in thought. 'So there is no way for _me_ to get there?'

Hades looked genuinely surprised. This was not what he had been expecting. 'Why would you want to?'

'Why not?' She shrugged. Hades stared at her so long that she started to feel uncomfortable. She decided to move on. 'So that man, then…' When this failed to produce any response from Hades, who was still looking at her as though lost in deep thought, Persephone waved a hand in front of his face. 'Hades?' He blinked and recovered.

'Hmmm? Sorry, what were you asking?'

Persephone smirked, almost without realising it. 'I'm sorry. I'm boring you, aren't I?'

Hades shook his head slowly, still looking dazed. 'No, of course not. I'm just surprised.'

'At what?'

'At you wanting to go down amongst the mortals in judgement.'

Persephone frowned. 'Well, what's so surprising about that?'

'I don't know.' He looked a little lost for a moment, and then suddenly his dark eyes were on hers again. 'That man?' he echoed.

'Er…yes. That man. What exactly happened?'

'I judged his life,' Hades answered simply. It was clear from Persephone's expression that this was not the answer she sought.

'I read his life, what he had done whilst he was alive.' Persephone was staring at him blankly.

'But how do you do it?' She asked. 'I mean, there has to be some method behind it.'

Hades sighed. Trying to explain how to judge souls was like trying to explain how to breathe. He'd being doing it so long it was natural. 'It's difficult to explain that,' he admitted.

Persephone pressed on, 'But where has he gone now? Back to the same place?'

Hades shook his head. 'No. Once a soul is judged it moves on to the Elysian Fields, the Asphodel Fields….or to Tartarus.'

'Depending on how you've judged them?'

'That's correct, yes.'

Persephone moved closer to Hades, convincing herself that it was only to see his expression better. 'How do you decide where they go?'

Hades seemed to hesitate again. Persephone was quite close now, and she was gazing at him with intense curiosity. He swallowed. 'It depends on many things, Persephone. Their station, their age, any crimes they may have committed or money owed. Lewd or drunken behaviour will count against them, but loyalty and bravery may grant them a better afterlife.'

Persephone leaned forward in interest. 'But how do you _decide_? One man's bravery might be greater than another's. Or what if a man committed a crime when he was drunk? Where do you draw the line?'

Hades smiled. 'Very rarely do you need to. Understand this Persephone, that most men are not brave and few commit crimes only when drunk. However, to really explain the rules for judging a soul in detail, I would need several mortal men's lifetimes to do so.' He looked down into Persephone's young face. 'The rules are complicated and ever-changing.'

'Why?' Persephone asked. 'Wouldn't it be easier if you kept it always the same?'

Hades laughed and his eyes sparkled for just a moment. 'Easier? Of course! But I think you have things confused. You see, I don't make the rules here.'

He was right, Persephone was confused. 'What?' she said.

Hades grinned. 'I don't make the rules here. I don't decide what is right or wrong. My task is to oversee that life takes its full course. To guide it on. To make sure the journey is fulfilled.'

Persephone gaped. 'But surely– surely– I mean, if you don't make the rules than who does?'

'Why, the living do, of course,' he replied. 'Ultimately, it is their decision as to what is right or wrong. And those decisions change all the time. After all, what one king may decree, another will destroy.' He shrugged at her shocked face. 'Only the living can decide how to live their lives, unless we directly interfere of course,' he added wryly.

Persephone sat in silence. She was too stunned to make a reply just yet. There were too many thoughts streaming through her mind. This meant something, she knew that. She just didn't know what.

She wished, suddenly, that she could ask Hades more about this. She wished he could make things clear to her. But somehow she knew that he wouldn't have the answers she was looking for – that he wouldn't understand the questions she needed to ask. There was only one person who would.

Persephone covered her face with her hands for a moment and groaned. When she lifted her head again, Hades was looking at her worryingly. She noticed that although his hand was near hers, there was a deliberate gap between them. He hadn't forgotten his promise.

She stood up to face him.

'Hades,' she started, then had to close her eyes and breathe to steady herself. She knew that this time when she asked him, she couldn't cry or get angry. It wouldn't work.

'Hades,' she tried again. 'I need to go home. I need to be with my mother. She will be looking for me and worrying that I am safe.' She looked him in the eyes. 'You must understand this. She needs me.'

Hades shook his head, but sadly. 'No, Persephone. I understand that you love her, but I have already explained that you cannot yet.'

'You don't understand! She _needs_ me. We need each other! It is not a bond that you can simply shrug off, or break. I am an extension of her. Everything that she is, I am too.'

Hades stood up. 'Were, Persephone. _Were_. You were Kore, remember? Now you are Persephone. You are not the same.'

'I still am Kore!'

'Kore wouldn't have made that flower in the forest,' Hades said quietly. Persephone froze with her mouth open, unsure of herself. Hades went on. 'Kore wouldn't have wondered about death, or where things go when they die. Kore wouldn't have asked me what happened to the old man.'

Persephone shook her head. 'I– I–.'

'Persephone,' Hades said softly. 'You need to face the truth. This is who you are. This is where you belong.' He held out a hand but Persephone didn't take it. Instead, she walked to the other side of the room where the perfumes she'd seen earlier sat in glittering bottles on an elaborately carved table. She picked up one of the bottles and for a moment, Hades thought she was going to throw it at him. She didn't.

She opened the lid and pressed some of the liquid on her skin. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the floral scent. When she reopened her eyes she spoke. 'Did you know that when I first saw this, I had no idea what it was? A Shade had to explain it to me.' She put the bottle down, unsmiling. 'When I close my eyes, the scent is almost exactly like the flowers it's made from. Almost. But not quite.' She looked at Hades directly. 'Why did you give this to me?'

Hades looked upset, his expression similar to when he had seen Persephone destroy the room on her first night. 'It was a present, Persephone. All of this,' he gestured to the lavish room, 'was a gift. For you.'

'Yes, but why the perfume?' Persephone pressed. 'Was it to remind me of home?'

Hades said nothing, but gazed at her in silence.

Persephone turned away, looking into an enormous mirror on a stand. 'You were trying to make me feel welcome here,' she said. This was something she had been trying to suppress, but she knew she had to acknowledge it before she would get anywhere. 'You were trying to show me how you…felt.' She turned around to face him and was a little shocked to see that his expression had softened. Persephone summoned her courage and walked back to the bed where she sat gingerly on the edge near Hades.

'I understand how you feel,' she said softly, and the fire in his eyes was instantly rekindled. She pressed on. 'But I think you're misguided. I think you're wanting something that I can't give you. You don't know me.'

Hades shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. 'No. I do know you, Persephone. I know that you wanted more from life than what anyone could give you. Now you can have anything.'

Persephone smiled but put her head in her hands. 'Hades, how could you possibly say that? All these things you've given me are utterly useless. Perfumes? Dresses? Even this bed! I've never needed or wanted any of these things before.'

'Then tell me what it is you want,' Hades said. 'I will give you anything, Persephone. _Anything_.'

Persephone raised her head, annoyed. 'Hades, the things that I want are not _yours_ to give. My mother, my life, my work. Those are all things that I want – all the things that I had – that _you_ took away from me. How about giving me a choice? A _fair_ choice,' she added.

Hades didn't want to ask, but he couldn't bite the words back. 'Why? Have you changed your mind?'

'No,' Persephone said immediately, and Hades' heart sunk. But then she went on, 'Because there's nothing to change. You can't just whisked me down here and expect me to take it. I need to see my mother. I need to do my work. I cannot and will not sit here and try on dresses all day long because it makes you happy. You haven't given me a choice.'

Hades stared at her for a few moments, and then sighed deeply. 'Alright then,' he said softly.

Persephone was immediately suspicious. 'What?'

'I'm giving you a choice. You can stay with me, or you can go.'

Persephone leapt off the bed, gripping his arms. 'Are you serious? Is this a jest?'

Hades shook his head heavily, as though it were filled with lead. 'No Persephone. No jest. But you must do one thing for me. Just one.' He looked up at her.

Persephone's smile faltered. 'What?'

'You must give me one more chance. Just one more chance to prove to you that this is where you belong.' Persephone's arms fell limply to her sides. She bit her lip. Hades' eyes were imploring.

'Please Persephone. All I ask is for one more day to show you how I feel. Understand this, Persephone,' he whispered. 'That I love you more than I will ever love anything. More than I thought I ever _could_ love. My only wish has been for you to be happy: to give you something that no one else has. That was all.' His face was alive with a fire that Persephone hadn't seen before, but he looked terribly sad.

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to walk away from him. But she couldn't. Despite what he had done, Persephone knew deep within herself that Hades had never meant to hurt her. Not once had he attempted to violate her, or even kiss her. He had kept his promises and tried to make her happy.

As she looked down at him, she thought about her experiences so far in Hades – she had slept, eaten and bathed well. She had been given access to entertainment and had received gifts. In return, she had wrecked her rooms, destroyed her belongings, screamed, cried and generally behaved like a child. Had he deserved that? Possibly. But Persephone was feeling less and less sure of herself. So despite everything, despite her longing to go back above, despite the desperate pull she felt for the living she said the last thing she had ever expected to say:

'Alright.'

It was Hades turn to look shocked. He stood up so quickly, Persephone took a hasty step backwards. 'Really?' he asked.

Persephone hesitated. 'Can you promise me it will really only be one more day?'

'Yes. I swear on the Styx. I keep my promises.' The fire in his face was burning more fiercely than ever.

'And no tricks?'

'No tricks.'

'Then…yes. I will stay.'

Hades looked as though he wanted to reach out and grasp her in his arms, but he restrained himself. With the sparkle back in his dark eyes, he gave a small smile. 'Thank you.' And with that, he strode away from her.

Persephone turned around to face him, feeling flustered. 'Where are you going?'

Hades had reached the door. 'I need to get started on the plans.'

Persephone's stomach flipped. 'Plans?'

Hades gave a grin, 'For my last and best gift to you.' And without bothering to open the door, he vanished.

Persephone was taken aback. Not wanting to be outdone, she called out 'It better not be perfume!'

With a sigh, she flopped down onto the bed again. She tried to think about what Hades was planning. She tried to think about the prospect of seeing her mother. She tried to understand why she had given Hades another chance. But it was no use. Even lying face first in a mountain of pillows, all she could picture was Hades' smile.

**What's this? Persephone's having a change of heart? I wonder what Hades is planning...**

**Review if you want :)**


End file.
